


The friendship we share

by Milady29



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, hurt!Casey, onechicago, sevasey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady29/pseuds/Milady29
Summary: Matthew Casey has just gone through his divorce and Kelly Severide is worried about him. Hoping to make his friend feel better, Kelly takes his friend to the cabin for a fishing trip. But when they get in a large accident, they may both need their friendship more than ever.





	1. Chapter 1

### Chapter 1: the fishing trip 

### 

Driving to his dad's cabin, Matt was asleep. Laughing a bit as his friend had his mouth wide open and snoring loud with his head against the window, Kelly kept on driving. They had left straight out of their shift, but both of them were looking forward to this fishing trip.

After the last few months, he just wanted to spend some time with his friend. The last few months had been hard with Casey going through the divorce as Gabby had left. Even though he had wanted to go earlier, they both hadn't be able to take some days off. Now it was finally sorted and both were looking forward.

They were almost at the cabin. He was pretty tired as well, but they would sort that when they got there. They would still have to stack up on food and beer as well. Finally he saw the small dirt road the cabin. Going off the main road, he was glad when he finally saw the familiar cabin.

Parking the car by the cabin, he jabbed Casey in his side. Waking up, his friend jumped a bit and knocked his head against the window.

''Shit!'' Casey yelled, but laughed then. He was glad they were there. His friend had been amazing with him the last few weeks and he was glad he could spend some time with him.

Carrying their bags, they walked into the cabin. Putting some of their stuff away, Matt was glad to eb here. Even though it was a tiny cabin and there was just a bunkbed in the corner for the both of them and a small kitchen among a living area and a small bathroom attached to it, it was perfect for them for the week.

After unpacking their stuff, they drove to the supermarket to stack up on food and beer for the night. Even though the cabin was out in the woods, they were not too far from a town. Back at the cabin, Kelly took a nap, tired from shift as Matt was going for a walk.

Walking around the lake, he was glad he could finally clear his had a little. The last few months had not been easy, but he was really grateful his best friend was by his side all this time.

It was hard moving on from the divorce as he had really hoped to see his life differently, but he knew he still had to make the best of his life now. He was very grateful about the firehouse and Kelly having his back all this time.

When he came back, Kelly had gotten the barbeque going and started a fire to sit around.

Sitting down by the fire, they both opened a beer.

''It is really great to be here.'' Matt smiled. ''Thanks so much for the invite.''

''Any time.'' Kelly nodded. Having some beers, they chatted about the shift they had yesterday. Kelly wanted to bring up the divorce to hear how his friend was really doing. But even though he seemed to be dealing with it, he was a bit nervous about bringing it up.

But then he did, wanting to know for sure his friend was okay.

''I know you don't really want to talk about the divorce, but are you really okay?''

''Feels shit honestly. '' Matt said, staring into the fire. ''First girl I ever loved engaged with me, left me, came back and died. Then I got married and she left me.''

''I know, you don't deserve it.''

''Just got to to deal with it.'' Matt sighed. He was still staring into the flames. Even though he had been dealing with the divorce badly, he felt it was getting a bit better now what he was getting used to living life alone again.

''You can go back out there, I will go with you. We can hit the bars again.''

''Nah, I don't think I am ready for anything new for a while.'' Matt admitted. Even though he enjoyed a night out to the bar, he was not ready to open his heart for somebody new any time soon.

''Another beer?''

''Yes please!'' Matt said and took another one.

They left the topic of the divorce for what it was and instead moved to lighter topics. Laughing about some of the stuff in the firehouse recently, they quickly cleared a lot of the beers and enjoyed the barbeque.

The sun was almost rising again by the time they made their way to the bunkbed. Both of them were not 21 anymore and the beers had really done them in.

Waking in the morning, Kelly moaned. His head was pounding and he almost fell out of the top bunk. Casey was snoring loudly from the bottom bunk and as he climbed out, he saw his friend tangled into multiple blankets.

Walking to the kitchen bit, he grabbed a glass of water, Casey waking up as well from his slumber.

''I am so hungover.'' He heard from the bed in a loud sigh.

''I am already making some coffee.''

Casey was throwing some of the blankets of him and got up from the bed as well. Stumbling towards the kitchen, he slumped down on one of the barstools at the kitchen island his dad build. Handing him a mug of coffee, he was glad they had had such a fun night yesterday, even though it had gotten a bit out of hand. Kelly laughed as a large part of his hair was standing straight up and he looked like hell.

''It was a nice evening though, right?'' Kelly said with a smile, pouring some of himself a well.

''Yeah, it was great.'' Casey nodded. '''Really needed a fun night after the last few months. It was great to finally really talk.''

After getting ready for the day, they took the boat out to the middle of the lake. Kelly was busy tending to his fishing rod while Matt just laid back on the boat for a second, enjoying the sun. He slowly started to feel a bit better.

Kelly pulled some fish from the lake that they wanted to take for dinner. Matt joined them as well now but didn't catch much.

''They aren't really biting, are they?''

''Well, I mean, that seems to be the case at this point.'' Casey said, seeing the irony in it too.

''I didn't mean it like that-'' Kelly said, worried his friend would feel back about his remark.

''I know, but we can still laugh about it.'' Matt said. Making their way back to the shower, they walked back to the cabin to enjoy the fish for dinner.

They prepped the food in the kitchen and took the plates outside then.

''Want another beer?'' Kelly said standing by the cooler.

''Yeah honestly, I could go for one again.'' Matt admitted as they sat down on the porch.

''We drank all the beer yesterday.'' Kelly said surprised as he had opened the cooler, surprised that it was empty.

''We should go probably get some more.'' Casey laughed as they finished dinner and made their way to the car to go the shop. They needed more food for tomorrow anyway but they would also need some more beer. Severide's car came to life with a loud roar and Kelly had some fun rushing over the dirt road.

''Kelly c'mon calm down!'' Matt told him as he was getting a bit nervous on the dark dirt road with his friend acting like he was a drag racer.

Kelly slowed down a bit, laughing at his friend.

Grabbing his jacket from the back, Matt unbuckled his belt to put it on. They were back on the main road now and Kelly hurried up as it was getting late. The shop would probably close at 8 and he wanted to make it before that.

Suddenly, Kelly saw the rock on the road but it was too late already. The front left wheel hit the rock and Kelly tried to keep control of the car. Swerving, he hit the guardrail on the right. Pushing the car to the left. There was nothing he could do when the car hit the bank on the left. Everything went black for a second as Kelly closed his eyes, scared for what was going to come.

Opening his eyes, blood was rushing through his head, seeing the road they had just been on, but upside down.

''Matt? Matt!'' Kelly yelled, his hand trying to reach his friend. It was suddenly so dark and he tried to unbuckle his seatbelt. Finally managing to get down, he crawled from the side window. Glad cut his hands and he jumped up.

''Matt?!''

It was dark and only when a car came from the other direction he got a bit of a view of his surroundings. The car was upside down, through the broken windshield, he did not see his friend. Running onto the road, he waved his arms, hoping to stop the car.

''Hey! Help! Please help!''

#####  And here is the first chapter of my new story! I was toying with the idea for this story in my mind but wasn't srue if I was going to write it. But here it is anyway. I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know fi you want to know more and thank you so much for reading! 


	2. ER

### Chapter 2: ER 

### 

As soon as the car stopped, Kelly ran back to their car.

''Matt!''

In the dim light of the headlights he ran back to the car to find his friend. Suddenly he realized that Matt had been getting his jacket on and was not wearing his seatbelt when they crashed. Behind him he heard the people calling 911.

Grabbing his phone he switched on the flashlight, running around the car like mad. It was a mess of glass and he needed to find his friend. The windshield was shattered and his friend was gone from the car. Looking back he saw the couple that came from the other car walking his way.

''Sir, are you okay? We called 911.'' The woman of the couple came walking his way.

''My friend – he wasn't wearing his seatbelt – I don't know where-'' Kelly struggled with his words, not being able to find his friend. His heart was pounding in his chest. It was still dark with only the lights of the parked car by the side of the road lighting up.

''You are bleeding.'' She said worried as she wanted to walk his way, but he had not time to stop to look at his own injuries. All he wanted was to find his friend and make sure he was okay.

''Need to find Matt.'' Kelly said, walking towards the tree line. Finally, he noticed the white soles of Matt's sneakers and he ran towards it.

''Matt!''

His friend laid on his side, his face down. His head was bleeding heavily and Kelly was not sure if it was from the glass or something worse.

''Matt, can you hear me?'' Kelly asked worried, shining the light in his friend face, but Matt's eyes were closed and he didn't reply at all. His arm was twisted under his body and something seemed not right about his left leg.

''Is he okay?'' The man kneeled down beside him and wanted to turn Matt on his back.

''Don't move him.'' Kelly said worried, kneeling down by his friend. Kelly was too scared to even move him an inch.

''There is an ambulance on it's way.'' The man said.

''Come on Matt, you need to be okay.'' Kelly said softly. Matt opened his eyes just a little bit, looking at his friend. He tried to get up but Kelly pushed him down.

''Stay down, it is going to be okay.'' Kelly said, worried that Matt would worsen his injuries.

''Cold.'' Matt said really softly, and Kelly took of his jacket, carefully laying it over him. The couple kept their distance, looking concerned. Matt's eyes fell shut again, Kelly worried his friend was getting cold laying in the dirt.

''Ambulance is coming, you are going to be okay.'' He promised his friend against, carefully caressing over the back of his head. Matt just looked at his friend for a second.

''I am really sorry.'' Kelly said softly, tears filling his eyes.

Finally an ambulance arrived. Casey was still not reacting to his pleas, but he was so glad help was here. The EMT's came running their way and the couple backed up. Trying to help the EMT's by shining the flashlight, he looked as they did a quick exam.

The EMT put a brace around his neck and put him on the backboard.

''He has had a head injury before and has a crack in his skull –'' Kelly said as they lift him on a gurney.

''We are on our way. Possible head injury and multiple fractures, we are thirteen minutes out.'' She said through the radio as they rushed through the ambulance.

''I want to come with him.'' Kelly said, jumping into the back of the ambulance. He was not sure what was going to happen with the wreckage of his car but he didn't even care. There was sharp pain in his back, but he just pushed his hand against it. The last thing he wanted was to have to wait for another ambulance while his friend was taken away.

''You are bleeding, you need to be checked out in the hospital too.'' The EMT told him as they pushed the gurney into the ambulance. Matt no longer was reacting to anything. Kelly wanted to be near him but kept his distance as the EMT was working on him. Covered in blood from the cuts from the glass and dirt, it was hard to see what the injuries were.

''Can you cover him with a blanket, he said he was cold?'' Kelly asked concerned.

''We are almost at the hospital.'' The EMT told him. Kelly grabbed his hand, not planning to let it go in the hospital. He had caused this and the last thing he wanted was letting go of his friend. At the hospital there was immediately a group of doctors around Matt.

''Please let us work.'' One of the doctors moved Kelly out of the way. Letting of Matt's hand as he was in the way, he did step outside then.

''I am staying with him!'' Kelly said panicked but a nurse pushed him back.

''Sir, you are bleeding, we need to look at your injuries.''

''I am fine!'' Kelly told her but looking as they took Matt away, he knew there was nothing more he could do. Finally he let her take him to a gurney and sat down on the edge. Looking at his hands and arms that were bleeding from the glass, he didn't even care about it. Matt had already told him to slow down, and even though he had done it, they had still crashed. He felt so guilty.

''Please follow the light with your eyes.''

''Where are you taking him?'' He asked, worried about Matt more than himself.

''I know you are worried about your friend, but I need you to cooperate now so we can make sure you are okay.'' The nurse told him.

''Where is he taken?''

''He is going for a scan.'' The nurse said, pushing him down on the gurney again. Finally Kelly sat down. He wanted to be there for his friend, but knew there was nothing he could do.

Thinking back of Matt laying in the dirt, looking so broken and hurt made him feel horrible. Tears filled his eyes, thinking about he was to blame for this.

''He is in good hands.'' The nurse told him, feeling sorry for the man.

Kelly sat still as they cleaned up the glass from his arms. He had to get some stitches, but he had not even felt it until now. He did not even care about it, all he wanted was for Matt to be okay. After wrapping up is arms, he laid his hand on his back again.

''You have pain somewhere else?''

''My back.'' He admitted then.

The nurse lifted up his shirt and saw the large bruise on his side.

''We will do a scan to make sure that there is no internal bleeding. I think you have a concussion, so we will need you to stay for observation.''

A bit later, Kelly was already in a room at internal medicine. He was angry he had not heard anything about Matt, and he just wanted to leave. Luckily he had no internal bleeding, but his kidney was bruised and it started to hurt more and more now that the adrenaline was wearing off. He would probably have to stay for a few days, but he didn't even care. All he wanted was to see Matt.

He looked down at his arms, both wrapped in bandages after removing the glass and the stitches. He knew he was the lucky one.

Matt was always so careful but now that he had not been wearing his seatbelt for a few seconds, this had happened.

The nurse he had been with earlier came walking into the room to check the painkillers he got through the IV.

''I need to know where my friend is and if he is okay?'' Kelly said as he wanted to get out of the bed.

''Sir, you need to stay down. I know you are worried but there is nothing we can tell you right now. He is still in surgery.'' The nurse told him.

''For what?'' Kelly asked worried. It was taking a long time and he was getting more and more worried. It was taking a long time and things had not looked good in the ambulance.

She sighed, finally talking. ''A CT scan showed that there was a small bleed in his brain. There is a neurosurgeon working on it right now, as well as fixing his skull, from the medical information we got from a hospital in Chicago we found that he had a cracked skull before-''

''Accident on the job.'' Kelly explained. ''I told the EMT's.''

''That would have saved a lot of ti-''

''I told them!'' Kelly said upset. He knew that it would have saved so much time and with a bleeding in his brain, he was worried this time was going to be costly.

''I know there is an orthopedic surgeon waiting to operate on him once the neurosurgeon finishes up, but there is nothing I know or can tell you about that.'' The nurse said. She did feel really bad for the man feeling so worried.

''Can I go see him when he wakes up?''

''We really need you to rest as well. Your body sustained a big blow as well and the sooner you heal up, the sooner you can be there for your friend.'' The nurse told him again. She checked his IV and left the room then, switching off the lights.

Upset Kelly laid back. Matt was still in surgery and as long as he was here, he would be all alone in the ICU. Feeling horrible about the crash, he hoped his friend would be okay and forgive him. Matt had told him to go slower and even though he had done that, he still had lost control of the car. After all his friend had gone though, this had happened as well.

Looking at the ceiling, he started to cry. He had no idea how his friend, but no matter how he was, he knew this was his fault.

#####  Thank you so much for reading again! Im blown away by all the comments on the first chapter! I hope you loved this one as well. Please let me know what you think and hopefully till next chapter! 


	3. ICU

###  Chapter 3: ICU 

### 

Kelly had tried to sleep, knew he needed to give his body some rest. But it did not work at all. His mind was racing. He kept thinking about the accident and how he should have done it differently. It felt hard leaving his friend on his own. Knowing that Matt was still in surgery only made his guilt worse. He wanted to be there for his friend and he could not be.

When the sun was rising he finally fell asleep for a while, only to be awoken when the nurse from yesterday came walking into his room with breakfast.

''Good morning, how are you feeling?'' She said friendly as she pulled the table closer so he could eat.

''Decent – how is my friend?'' Kelly asked immediately. He didn't care for breakfast, and even though he had only slept for an hour, he wasn't even tired.

''He is in the ICU.'' The nurse told him. ''He got out of surgery sometime after midnight.''

''Can I please go see him later? Is he awake?'' Kelly asked, feeling horrible about not being with his friend now.

''If you feel up for getting out of bed, I can ask an orderly to take you down.'' She promised.

''How is he doing?''

''I don't know, I don't work in the ICU. I only checked to give you an update.'' She said as she put breakfast down on the table.

''Thank you, I really appreciate that.'' Kelly said and he meant it. Finishing his breakfast, he started to feel his back more and more. The painkillers were lowered now and he started to feel much worse. He knew the bruised kidney would have him in a lot of pain in the coming time, but he still didn't care much. At least he knew Matt was alive and in the ICU. But as long as he did not know about how his friend really was, he could not sit still and think about his own injuries. Resting as he was tired and sore, he waited for somebody to pick him up.

He knew he still had to call Boden and the CFD to tell them what happened. But honestly, he did not want to call. He did not want to tell Boden how he had messed up. How it was his fault Casey was in the ICU now.

After a while an orderly came to pick him up with a wheelchair. Even though before he had felt fine, his body was aching so bad he was glad he didn't have to walk. He felt a bit bare as he was in a hospital gown only.

The ride to the ICU seemed to take so long now he wanted to see his friend. Even though he knew Matt wouldn't be awake, he just wanted to see he was still alive.

Finally they arrived at the ICU and was brought to a room. Matt was on the bed, his arm restricted in a cast from his shoulder all the way down to his fingers. His left leg was in a full brace and his right leg was in a cast as well. His upper body, a small blanket draped over it, was full of bruises and his head in a thick layer of bandages. Under the oxygen mask, his face was full of cuts from the windshield.

''I am so sorry I did this to you.'' Kelly mumbled softly. He had been so stupid for not seeing the rock.

''Are you related to him?'' A doctor asked, walking up behind him.

''No, but I am his best friend, and pretty much the only person he has.'' Kelly admitted.

''We tried to call his emergency contact – Gabriela Dawson? But we could not reach her.'' The doctor asked as he grabbed the charts on the back of the bed.

''They got divorced a few months ago. Don't bother.'' Kelly shook his head.

''Alright, then I will speak to you.'' The doctor said and he pulled a chair closer so he could sit at eye level with Kelly.

''Is he going to be okay?'' Kelly asked worried as his friend did not look good at all.

''He is very lucky he made it through.'' The doctor admitted, ''and it is not going to be an easy recovery, but if the bleed in his brain stayed as contained as we think it did, there should not be too much damage. We can't be sure until he wakes up, but we are very positive. He is fit and young and he should be able to fully recover.''

Kelly sighed relieved. Even though it was not sure yet there was no damage in his brain, he was relieved his friend had made it through and that there was no bad news for now. It could still be bad, but at least there were no big warning signs now.

''His left leg was fractured in multiple places. We were able to pin some bones back together, but we weren't able to finish the surgery. Once he is stable enough we need to do another surgery, or we might not be able to fix it again.''

Kelly nodded understanding.

''He looks really broken.'' Kelly said, feeling guilty and looking down to the floor.

''We are positive he is going to recover though. His right ankle is broken, but it is a clean break and we are not too concerned about it. It should heal up over time. As for his arm, his wrist is fractured, as well as his elbow. We had a place a rod in his elbow, but his wrist should heal up on it's own.''

Kelly started to feel worse and worse as the doctor was listing off the injuries. It was severe and he still felt like he was the cause of it all. He just wanted his friend to be okay, but he knew it would take a long time.

''We will keep him on a high level of painkillers to keep him comfortable until we can do the second surgery, but he should be awake in a bit. It is hard to tell though because of the head injury.'' The doctor said and Kelly nodded. He really appreciated how honest he was with him. It was bad and he would rather know what Matt was up against.

''How long do you think he will have to stay here?''

''I think we can move him to a general care tomorrow. We would want him to start physical therapy straight away, but given the severity and the combination of them. We can look at moving him to Chicago when he is more stable but it will be a long road for him until he is back on his feet, I will be honest about that. Given the head injury as well, it will all be touch and go. It will probably be a few weeks before he is able to go home.''

''Thank, I really appreciate the honesty.'' Kelly said, glad that the man dared to be honest with him. The doctor left him alone with Matt and Kelly moved the wheelchair a bit closer to the bed. Taking his friend's free hand in his hand. He promised himself that he would not leave his friend alone. Even though he wouldn't have to stay here as long, he would stay at the cabin so he could stay close to Matt. Even though he could not help him heal, he hoped he could make up for the accident by staying his side.

''I am so sorry man. I should have been more careful. I am so sorry.'' He said softly, holding his friend's hand. Even tough Matt was fully unconscious, he was so glad seeing his friend. As bad as he looked, Kelly had bene so scared yesterday. Laying in the dirt after flying form the car, he was worried his friend was not going to make it to the hospital.

But he was worried about the possible head injury. He had tried to tell the EMT's, but they had not noted his words. Now it had taken a lot longer before they could stop the bleed and he was worried it was going to be costly.

''I really hope you can forgive me when you wake up.'' Kelly said worried. He was really scared for when Matt was awake, his friend would not be able to forgive him. 

#####  A quick update today, I hope you don't mind! I am gone for the rest of the day but since I was locked out of my account yesterday I did want to put it out today! Thank you so much for reading and please let me know what you thought!


	4. Confusion

###  Chapter 4: Confusion 

Kelly stayed by his bedside as much as he could. Even though Matt was not really responding to him, he hoped his friend felt a bit better with the fact he was not alone.

Every day he seemed to a bit more aware of his surroundings though. The doctors took him for scans every now and then. Luckily the scans showed that his skull was healing with the plate the surgeons had put in it. There wasn't a lot of damage visible on the scans and it gave them a lot of hope.

Two days after the accident, Casey pinched Kelly's hand as he was holding it.

''Matt?'' Kelly asked worried as Matt was blinking and looking at the ceiling for a second. Finally his friend looked aside.

Their eyes met and Kelly was so glad to see his friend awake. Even though he looked tired and confused, Kelly had been so scared to lose him that he was just grateful his friend was awake now. Matt tried to pull his hand away, still looking startled.

''Matt – it is alright.'' Kelly told his friend immediately. Matt closed his eyes for a second, sighing deep and opening his eyes again. He still looked around the room a bit panicky.

''Kel-'' He said panicking but Kelly pinched his hand for a second.

''It is going to be fine Matt. You are in the hospital, but you are going to be okay.'' Kelly said softly, moving the wheelchair he was in a bit closer, leaning on the edge of the bed.

''I can't remember.'' Casey said softly.

''It will come back. You just need to rest and heal up.'' Kelly told his friend. Even though he was glad that Matt was awake at last, the last thing he wanted was to tire him out. His body needed its energy for healing up.

''You okay?'' Matt asked worried as he looked at his friend, seeing that Kelly was in a hospital gown and a wheelchair.

''Yeah I am fine, don't worry about me. I am just a bit bruised and battered.'' Kelly told his friend as he took his hand again. Matt's eyes fell shut again and soon he was back in the haze of painkillers.

Kelly was barely in his own room, only for food and when he got the medication, staying by his friend's side as much as he could. The pain from his kidney was getting worse, but he knew it was going to pass.

Now that Matt was getting more awake and aware, his doctor talked with him about his injuries and recovery. But only an hour later Kelly was with him again and he admitted he had forgotten most of it again. He seemed very upset not remembering, but Kelly hoped he wouldn't sweat the small stuff. With his previous head injury, he was just grateful that it was nothing worse. Kelly was sure his memory would get better again over time.

The next day, Kelly was walking over the hallway, still sore and it took him a while to walk to the ICU. Bu the was glad he made it there himself. He was going home in a few days – well, to the cabin – so he needed to make sure he was okay enough. His kidney hurt bad, but every time he was with Matt he was grateful it wasn't anything worse.

As Kelly was leaving the hospital in a few days, he spend most of the day with Matt while he still could. Even tough he was planning on being by his side as much as possible, not wanting his friend to be alone. Even though his friend asleep and hazy most of the time because of the painkillers, he felt guilty when he was not there for him. 

Slowly, every time he woke up, he started a feel a bit more aware of what was going on. He was not sure how late it was when he opened his eyes and found Kelly by his bedside.

''Kel.'' He said softly, his friend noticing he was awake.

''Hey, how are you feeling?'' Kelly asked, sighing relieved as his friend was finally aware of him.

''Bad.'' Matt said so soft Kelly had to move closer. Even with the painkillers, he felt the pain in his arm and legs. His head just seemed a blurred mess. It was hard to make sense of things, even when Kelly and the doctor spoke to him. He felt nausea as well and felt bad because he could not even move if he would throw up.

''You will be okay though.'' Kelly promised his friend.

''Kel- you are wearing a gown.'' Matt said softly. Kelly was a bit worried about it, but he had been forgetful a lot the last few days. With the small bleed in his brain and the newly screwed in plate in his skull, it was to be expected.

''Don't worry bud, I am fine. I told you before.'' Kelly assured him. ''I will be out of here in a few days.''

''Sorry. What about me?'' Matt said closing his eyes for a second. Not being able to remember the simplest things made him upset and frustrated him.

''No need to be sorry. Your head needs to heal up. Think they will want to keep you a bit longer.'' Kelly said as he moved a bit closer to his friend again. ''Nurses can't get enough from you.''

''I don't want to stay though.'' Matt mumbled softly. ''What happened exactly? I remember putting on my jacket and-''

''We got in a car crash. I hit the siderail and then the bank. Car flipped and you got ejected through the windshield.'' Kelly said remorseful. ''Matt – you can't imagine how sorry I am.''

''You lost control of the car after I told you to go slower?'' Matt asked, hardly audible at the end of the sentence but clearly upset.

''There was rock- Matt I am so sorry.'' Kelly said and tears formed in his eyes, his friend clearly upset with him. Kelly wanted to explain it was an accident but he knew that he could not deny that is was his fault.

Before Matt could say anything, his doctor came walking in again to check on him.

''Hey, how are you feeling?'' The doctor said friendly as he stood beside the bed, looking at Matt.

''Not great.'' Matt admitted.

''Pain?'' The doctor aske da bit worried as they had kept the man on a lot of painkillers already, and he was not sure if they could do more.

''I feel a bit sick.'' Matt said as he had felt a bit ill this morning, probably because of all the painkillers.

''I will see if we can do something about it.'' The doctor promised him. ''I spoke with the orthopedic surgeon this morning and they want to take you into surgery in two days. Looking at the x-rays they think they can fix all of the fractures.''

''That is great, thank for your good work.'' Matt just said softly. The doctor left them be and Kelly was silent beside the bed. He felt bad having to tell his friend about how he messed up and Matt did not seem to be forgiving straight away.

''I am so sorry.'' Kelly said softly.

''I am really tired, can you leave for a bit?'' Matt just said upset. He didn't want to be angry with his friend. But with all the discomfort he was in and knowing what was ahead, he couldn't help but be angry as he heard about how Kelly had gotten them into the accident, even after Matt had told him to drive slower.

''Sure.'' Kelly just said softly, looking sad. ''I will try and come back tonight.''

Casey didn't say anything as he left his room. Upset Matt looked at him. He didn't want to be mad with his friend. He knew that it was an accident, but he was angry that this had happened. He had a long recovery ahead of him, and with the rough months behind him he was not looking forward to him. Upset about it all, he looked as his friend left.

#####  I hope you don't hate me for this chapter. I slightly do, haha! Thank you so much for reading and let me know what you thought please. Hopefully till next chapter! 

##### 


	5. Tears

###  Chapter 5 : Tears 

### 

Kelly left his friend alone until the next morning. He felt really bad abut his friend being mad with him, but he felt Matt was in the right for being mad with him. When he got up after breakfast to go see his friend, he heard he had been moved to a private room away from the ICU. He was glad his friend was out of the ICU, because it showed that things were going well and that he was stable. If the doctor had been true yesterday, he would have the surgery tomorrow and Kelly wanted to be there for his friend. He just hoped Matt would allow him to be.

After breakfast, he made his way to Matt's room. He got dressed in the clothes somebody of the hospital stuff had brought him as he was going home after seeing matt. Even though the pain in his back was still really bad, he was glad to go home. He knew there was not more else they could do for him and his body just had to heal. He would take a cab to the cabin and hopefully he could make it back tonight to support Matt before going into surgery early tomorrow morning.

Making his way to the room, he knocked on the door. Matt was in the bed, sitting up in the bed with pillows in his back. He was struggling eating with one hand. Even though it was frustrating, he was glad he was away from the ICU and could really let the healing begin.

''Can I come in?'' Kelly asked carefully. After last night, he was not sure how his friend felt about it now.

''Yeah.'' Matt said, looking at him as he came walking. ''You are going home it seems?''

''Yeah.'' Kelly said, struggling a bit sitting down, but he couldn't complain after the wreck they were in.

''Are you still coming to see me?'' Matt said a bit unsure.

''I am not going back to Chicago. I am staying here in the cabin, no worries. I am not leaving you alone – if you don't want me to.''

''Ofcourse I want you here – I am sorry about yesterday.'' Matt said and he meant it. Thinking about it last night, he felt bad that he had just send his friend away like that while he had been by his side all these days.

''Don't be sorry, I am the one that should be sorry.'' Kelly assured his friend and Matt smiled appreciative, glad his friend was not mad with him for yesterday.

A nurse came in to move Matt as he could not move himself, but the last thing they wanted was for him to develop sores. Very carefully she rearranged his legs, putting them on a pillow and Kelly get up.

''Can I help?'' Kelly asked, not wanting to see his friend struggle and hoping he could do something.

''Kelly, you need to heal yourself first.'' Matt told him as his face grimaced while the nurse moved up his casted arm. Even though his shoulder was not fractured, it still hurt him as his whole body was sore.

''Want me to leave you be for now? I will be back tonight with some of your stuff.'' Kelly promised.

''Yeah, I would like that.'' Matt admitted, and Kelly left to go to the cabin. It was nice to be out of the hospital, but he felt bad having to leave his friend here. He ordered an Uber and was glad when he stumbled into the cabin. He laid down in the bottom bunk Matt had been sleeping in, but there was no way he could get to the top bunk bed.

In the evening, he packed some of the clean clothes Casey had brought and some other stuff Kelly figured he might like.

He ordered another uber and waited to be picked up. His back was hurting really bad and he knew it would for a few more weeks. Even though his bruised kidney was nothing serious, it hurt really bad. But he knew it was also nothing compared what Matt was up against.

About an hour later, he walked into the hospital and back to the room where Matt was staying. His friend was struggling eating a cup of jell-o as he had to eat with one hand.

''hey, okay if I come in?'' Kelly asked careful as he did not want to upset his friend again.

''That is fine.'' Matt said. ''I am still sorry about yesterday.''

''I deserve it.'' Kelly sighed. ''And you already apologized.''

''Sorry, I know, but my mind is still a mess.'' Matt admitted as Kelly slumped down in the chair beside the bed to rest his back.

''I brought some shirts and underwear for you. Figured you might want to get changed tomorrow after the surgery.''

''Thanks.'' Matt said as Kelly took them from the backpack to put on another chair so they could take it to put it on tomorrow when they took care of him after the surgery.

''I spoke to my doctor about the surgery tomorrow.'' Matt admitted. He had been talking about the surgery, but he was so nervous about it.

''Something wrong?''

''They are not sure if my ankle will heal up properly after all. There are a lot of fractures. Even if everything goes well it will mean months of physical therapy.'' Matt said, seeming very down.

''It will be fine, you know that right?'' Kelly said concerned.

''I know, I am just nervous about the surgery.'' Matt admitted. Kelly looked at his leg that laid out flat on the bed. It was still in the full brace and Kelly wasn't sure if it was going to be better any time soon.

''Big cast on my arm is coming off next week, so they can start working on getting my elbow working again, the rod will stay in. My wrist will need a cast for a few more weeks but at least I can get working on my elbow.''

''That is good news.''

''Will need to take it slow at first because of my head, but I just want to get back on my feet.'' Matt said and there was a bit of worry in his voice; ''If I can't go back to work I will have lost everything-''

''Matt-'' Kelly felt so bad about his friend saying it like that.

''I will have lost Gabby and my job then, all in one year.'' He said sad and Kelly hated seeing the tears well up in his eyes.

''You are going to be back to work in no time, I am sure of that.'' Kelly promised his friend. Matt started to cry now, wiping the tears away with his one free hand, trying not to cry. As much he tried, it only got worse.

''Sorry. I just – I am so scared I can't recover and lose my job, and I feel so bad you must feel forced to be here with me now I have nobody else.'' Matt said but instead Kelly moved closer. He felt so bad for his friend and hated seeing him cry. He had not seen his friend cry a lot, and it really hit home. Kelly sat even closer and laid his hand on his shoulder, not sure what else he could do.

''Can I do something?'' Kelly asked concerned.

''No, I am just glad you are my friend.'' Matt said and Kelly sat down on the edge of the bed. Pulling Matt's head against his shoulder, he let his friend cry all of his feelings out. Feeling horrible, he knew his friend had forgiven him. But he knew that he had not forgiven herself.

#####  And that is chapter 5 already. Story is moving along fast! I hope you are still enjoying it! Thank you so much for still reading and I hope you still want to see more. Please let me know what you thought and hopefully till next chapter! 


	6. Anesthesia

### Chapter 6: Anesthesia 

### 

As soon as Matt was back in his room, Kelly sat down beside the bed again, wanting to be here for his friend when he wakes up. He felt so bad his friend was so nervous for the surgery. Luckily all had gone well.

His leg still looked bad, full of plasters and bandages from the incision. It was in a splint and held up by a sling. The doctor had said he would need to be in a cast once the swelling wore off, but everything had gone well. Matt was slowly waking up as well. Every now and then he looked at Kelly, only to fall asleep again. He had been so nervous before the surgery and Kelly was glad he could tell him all was well.

All the time he had been in the OR, Kelly had been waiting for him here. He knew he could have rested at the cabin but wanted to be here for his friend. Especially with how nervous he had seemed before the surgery.

He noticed they had also removed the bandaged from his head. A large patch of his hair was gone, his head still covered in a plaster there where they had put in the plate to fix his skull. Kelly knew his friend was not going to be happy about that when he found out, although both of them should just be happy about how he pulled through.

Matt stirred a little and was frowning and opened his eyes again just after midnight. He had been in recovery most of the evening, Kelly was so glad to see his friend now. He was worried that the nurse would send him away as it was getting so late, but she let him stay as long as she wanted. He was glad he could stay by Matt's side until he woke up. Even though he opened his eyes every now then, he was still very unaware and dazed from the surgery.

The doctor that was his primary physician came in.

''You are not leaving his side ever, are you?'' He noted as Kelly was sitting here again, like almost always.

''Not planning on it until he wakes up at least.''

''He is very lucky to have a friend like you.'' His doctor said as he walked into the room.

''How did the surgery go?''

''It went really well, just want to keep a close eye on him as the anesthesia wears off. The last time he had a bit of a bad reaction to it. But he should wake up any moment and I think he will be grateful you are here with him again.'' The doctor said.

''Thanks for looking after him so well.'' Kelly said and the doctor left soon. He stood up to get a cup of coffee to stay awake. Walking back in, Matt seemed more awake and aware now.

''Hey.''

''I made it through.'' Matt smiled, but it didn't seem like a genuine smile.

''How are you feeling?'' Kelly asked concerned. His friend looked pale and tired.

''Sick.'' Casey admitted, and Kelly got up to ask for help with a nurse. She came in and pushed something in his IV to help him with the nausea. The first time Casey had not reacted well on the anesthesia at all and they were worried that was the case again. They helped him sit up a bit more, Matt groaning as his back and stomach were still really painful from the car crash. Sitting up with a pillow under his arm, Kelly held out a cup of water for him.

''No, I am good.'' Casey said softly.

''See, told you you didn't have to be worried about the surgery. Everything went fine.'' Kelly encouraged his friend.

''Still hurts and I still feel shit.'' Matt said a bit annoyed. ''I am still going be stuck in bed still for a while and everything hurts.''

''I know, and I am sorry.'' Kelly said and he meant it. They sat together for a while, Kelly reading the news from Chicago to him to get his mind of the nausea and pain. He had some texts from Capp as well about what was going on shift and updated Matt on that as well. Even though he knew Matt would forget most of it tomorrow. His memory was still pretty bad and kept forgetting most things Kelly and the staff told him. He didn't forget most things in the long run, but everything short term he forgot pretty soon.

''You should go back to sleep.'' Kelly told him after a while, seeing

''Can't sleep.'' Casey said softly and he started to get paler and paler.

Just in time Kelly held the small container in place for Matt and the blonde threw up. Feeling bad, Kelly caressed over his back, but Matt laid back, looking annoyed at him.

''I'm fine.'' Matt said, not wanting his friend's pity or help.

''Alright, I will just go and clean this.'' Kelly got up cleaned it up the container. In the small bathroom, he was cleaning out the container. He hated how Matt was to him now. He got that the man was upset and angry with the situation, but with how stubborn he was, Kelly only felt more and more guilty about the accident. After cleaning it, he put the container away on the nightstand but close by enough if he needed it again.

''After you left last night Cindy and Christopher called me. They told me they wanted to come visit me.'' Matt said softly.

''When are they coming over?'' Kelly asked, glad to hear that they wanted to do it. Boden wanted to come by as well. Even though the hospital was over three hours away from Chicago, they wanted to come over here to see Matt. As he wasn't close with his family and had just gone through the divorce, there wouldn't be many other people coming over to see him.

''I said I appreciated them but I didn't want them to come.'' Matt said stubborn.

''What?'' Matt said surprised.

''Look at me, Kel, I don't really need them to see me like this.'' Matt said, looking down at his leg, laying battered and bruised in the sling, the fresh incisions covered with bandages and patches. His other leg was right beside it, bruised and still in a heavy cast.

''Matt –''

''And that is just my legs. I haven't left the bed and looked in a mirror but I can only guess what my head and the rest of my body looks like.'' Matt huffed.

''Alright, the decision is yours, but I think they would really love to see you.'' Kelly assured him again.

''I can see them when I am a bit better and back in Chicago.'' Matt just said. Kelly did not like his friend being like this, but the last thing he wanted was to upset him again.

''You don't look great but considering what you have been through you look pretty good.'' Kelly said, trying to make the situation a bit better. After he said that he realized he had not made it a lot better now though.

''Gee, thanks.'' Matt said annoyed.

''Sorry, I am tired.''

''You should go to the cabin if you want to sleep.'' Matt told him as he didn't want his friend to feel like he had to stay with him.

''No, I am staying here.'' Kelly assured him again. His friend was still looking pale and sick and he would not leave him alone right now. Kelly held up the container, but Matt pushed it away with his free hand.

''I don't think there is anything left in me to throw up.'' Matt mumbled softly. Kelly put the container aside and looked at the floor. He knew Matt had just gone through surgery and was groggy and tired, but he had a really bad feeling about it now. He felt horrible doing this to his friend and as much as he tried to help, only Matt seemed so angry with him still. Maybe it was not even that he was angry, but Kelly he felt bad he couldn't do his friend any good.

''I think I might try to sleep soon.'' Matt said tired.

''Alright, I will get going then.'' Kelly said as he got up. The last thing he wanted was to upset his friend even more. The surgery was not nothing and he knew Matt had been really looking up against the surgery. He couldn't blame him for being annoyed and upset. He knew he didn't mean it bad. He did feel bad that his friend had anybody visit him, and not even wanted to see anybody else.

''Matt, I don't want you to be alone in here when I am not here. Maybe it would be good to have Boden or the Herrmann's visit you.'' Kelly said a bit concerned.

''That is not up for you to decide.'' Matt said annoyed.

''I am just saying it might be good-''

''Can you please leave?'' Matt asked. Not because he was upset with his friend. But the pain and nausea made him cranky and upset and he felt horrible about taking it out on his friend. He get pissy about having to stay in this bed for much longer, since he had to wait for his leg to be casted and the long recovery he had ahead. He was not mad at his friend for causing the accident, he knew Kelly hadn't wanted that but he was still angry about them being in the accident. Not with his friend, but that this had happened to him after the rough months he had had.

After the rough months, he felt he had just started to feel a bit better thanks to the firehouse and Kelly's friendship, but now he was up against an even longer road. It was enough to have him wanting to throw in the towel.

''Yeah, will be back tomorro- later today.'' Kelly correct himself.

''Thanks for being here when I woke up.'' Matt said then, hoping that Kelly would not leave a with a nasty feeling.

''Always.'' Kelly said with a nod and smile, hoping Matt would fall asleep soon and the effects from the anesthesia would wear off.

He left the room and walked to the entrance of the small hospital to be picked up by a Uber.

Even though he knew he had to look at a new car eventually, the last thing he wanted was get back in a car now. He didn't even want to touch a steering wheel now.

The uber dropped him off, the man a bit surprised that at this hour of the night it was not a drunk man. But instead Kelly just kept his mouth shut, not really wanting to talked about anything.

At the crack of dawn, Kelly arrived back the cabin. Even though he didn't like being away from Casey's side, he knew it would be good to get showered and changed. Plus, he hoped it would help Casey with sleeping. Sitting down on the edge of the bunkbed, he felt the tears well up in his eyes.

He felt so horrible about Matt felt and how he was, he could not blame his friend about his current state of mind. But it made him feel powerless and horrible, that he could not change it. It made him feel worse that Casey was pushing him away, while he tried so hard to make it up for his friend. Even with Herrmann and Boden reaching out, he was pushing them away. He hated seeing his friend like this.

Starting to cry, thinking back about the accident, he also knew that the was the cause of his friend's behavior.

#####  Here is another (longer) chapter! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are still looking forward for more! I hope you like the friendship between the two and I'm portraying it alright. Thanks again for reading, please let me know what you think and hopefully until next chapter! 


	7. Visit & Offer

###  Chapter 7: Visit and Offer 

Waking up in the morning, Kelly did not even need an alarm anymore. Usually when he did not set an alarm, he did not wake up before noon but now he woke up so early. He didn't sleep well, still nervous about Matt. Yesterday he had been so annoyed again. Kelly knew that he was not really to blame for how he was behaving because of the head injury. His anger bouts weren't as bad as last time. He still struggled with his memory and that made him frustrated though. Kelly just hoped he would feel better soon. Even though his limbs would take a while to heal, he was more worried about his friend's head.

As quick as he could make it, he made it back to the hospital and walked up to Matt's room.

Surprised Kelly saw Cindy and Christopher sitting in his room. He waited in the hallway. The room was not to big and he did not want to come barging in. Besides that, Christopher and matt were laughing, and he did not want to interrupt. Plus he did not want to face Herrmann, still feeling guilty about causing the accident.

Waiting on the hallway, the Herrmann's looked happy to see him though as they left the room.

''hey, how are you doing?'' Christopher asked as they walked out of the room.

''holding up, just want to make sure Matt is okay.'' Kelly shrugged. He had felt a bit better after a good nights sleep, but he still was not to concerned about himself.

''Call us if you need anything – we took some food for you, figured you might like that.'' Cindy said as she handed him a bag.

''Thank you, that is so nice of you.'' He smiled and he meant it.

''Just figured it would be nice if you didn't have to worry about cooking.''

''Thanks so much, that is so nice of you.'' Kelly said. Cindy hugged him and they left then. Walking into the room, Matt was looking a bit annoyed. Kelly had hoped that Matt had asked them to come, but he was pretty sure that this had not been on his terms.

''Nice to see Christopher and Cindy right - Did you invite them anyway?'' Kelly asked a bit worried, walking into the room as the Herrmann's left.

''No - They came to visit me anyway.'' Matt said annoyed.

''Well it is nice they came, isn't it?'' Kelly said carefully. They brought flowers, as well as some homemade treats for him and his casted right leg was covered with a large knitted sock, the other on his nightstand, probably for when his left leg was casted as well.

''I didn't want them too.'' Matt said very annoyed.

''Matt – they care about you, look at all the stuff they brought!'' Kelly frowned, getting a bit annoyed with his friend.

''I didn't ask them to!''

''Well people care about you! They cared enough to drive here on their day off and look how much Cindy did for you.'' Kelly said as he sat down, his back throbbing. He cared about his friend he knew that his crankiness probably was to blame on the head injury but it did annoy him now.

''Fine.'' Matt said and finally he seemed to calm down a bit.

''I know you don't want people to see you vulnerable but look at how kind they were and how glad they were to see you. Imagine how much time Cindy spend on those socks this week.''

''It is really nice yeah.'' Matt admitted a bit. ''I am sorry I am so irritable.''

''You were the last time as well with the head injury.''

''I know. But it is not an excuse.'' Matt admitted.

''It is not an excuse, it is not nothing hitting you head again.'' Kelly assured his friend. The last thing he wanted was for Matt to think he was pushing him away.

''It passed then, I hope it will now again.'' Matt sighed. ''How does it look anyway.''

''You are not going to like it.'' Kelly said a bit fearful.

''Tell me-''

''No, you will see when you can sit up –''

''Kel.'' Matt said strict.

''Fine, there is about a 4 inch scar all along the upper right side of your head where they repaired your skull. All the hair there is gone, the rest is still there.'' Kelly said carefully.

''Are you kidding me? You made me look like such a clown for days!?'' Matt groaned. Kelly chuckled for a second.

''You always look like a clown – I only saw it after they removed the bandages.'' Kelly said then, with a smile. Finally Matt let go of a small smile as well.

''What do you want me to do? Shave the rest of too?''

''Would be better than looking like a complete clown.'' Matt sighed.

''Fine then, I'll bring my shaver tonight and the buzz the rest off too, then it grow back all together.'' Kelly promised.

''Thanks.'' Matt said, looking in discomfort then.

''Anything I can do?'' Kelly asked concerned.

''No, just my hip really hurts from being in the same position.'' Matt admitted as his leg was still up in the sling.

''Want me to get somebody from the staff?''

''No, I will be okay.'' Matt just mumbled as Kelly felt bad for his friend.

''I know I have been lucky enough if I fully recover.'' Matt said softly. Kelly wanted to apologize again, still feeling like he as the culprit of this all.

''You know, when we get back to Chicago I want to offer you can stay with me. Maybe it means that you don't need to stay in the rehab unit-''

''I don't want to be a burden.''

''You won't be.'' Kelly promised his friend. ''But it will be better to stay at home right? Instead of having to stay in a rehab unit.''

''Yeah.'' Matt said softly.

Although his friend had been doing a bit better, Kelly saw that his friend was almost falling asleep now. The head injury was still asking a toll on him, even though it was getting better slowly.

''Alright, I will let you get your beauty sleep.'' Kelly said as he got up. He was not sure yet if he was going back to the cabin or hang around town, but he did not want to keep his friend awake.

Not feeling all good either, he did decide to go back to the cabin then. Laying down for a bit to res this sore back, he did sleep a bit better now. It was nice that Matt had gotten visitors this morning an dh hoped that it would lift his spirits a bit.

After having dinner from the delicious food Cindy had brought, Kelly went back to the hospital.

Kelly came back with the buzzer and Matt's beanie to fulfill his promise from the morning. Even though he felt bad having to shave his friend's head, he knew Matt was right about it all growing back together. With the large patch missing, the scar only would stand out more.

''Alright, let's hope this goes alright.'' Kelly said. He would have taken his friend to the bathroom to do this, but since his leg wasn't allowed to move, they were stuck doing it like this. Putting the bed down and taking the pillows behind hi head away, he laid a towel down and started buzzing the leftover hair away. It fell down on the towel and as he was done, he carried the towel to the bathroom and dropped it in the sink.

''Does it look alright?''

''You have a cute head.'' Kelly joked. Matt still felt a bit self-conscious about the big scar and grabbed the beanie from the nightstand and pulled it over his head.

''Alright, let me get you back up.'' Kelly said as he put the head of the bed up a bit again and stuffed the pillows behind Casey again. Sitting up for just a little bit took him a lot of effort. Sinking down into the pillows, he sighed deep. His whole body was so sore, and since they wanted to get him on pills instead of IV, his dose of painkillers was being lowered. Kelly carefully took his casted arm and laid a pillow under it.

''Thanks, almost time to get my elbow back to work.'' Matt smiled. It would mark the first step in his recovery. Even though his wrist was far from healed, he was glad if he got one part of his body working again.

''Imagine if Gabby would see me now with my bald head and the rest of this mess.'' Casey said sad.

''You miss her?''

''I don't think so, I just think I miss her love. I could really use some love and care right now.'' He admitted. ''I know you care but you know-''

''I know what you mean.'' Kelly said. ''Just know I care about you, and so do all the other people in Chicago.''

''Thanks.'' Matt said with a small smile. ''I know my reaction was wrong this morning to Christopher and Cindy visiting me. It was very nice from them to come and it made me feel glad I have you all.''

''Ofcourse you have all of us?''

''Kelly? Can I ask you something?''

''Ofcourse you can.''

''I uh – I think you offered me stay with you when I leave the hospital – But I am worried I remember that wrong-''

''I did. Don't worry.''

''Memory is still a mess.'' Matt said softly.

''I really did offer.'' Kelly nodded, glad that his friend brought it up again and that he remembered it.

''If you really mean it-''

''I do.''

''Then thank you – I would like to spend some time at yours while I recover.''

Smiling at his friend, he was glad he had finally found a way to help Matt. He could not make up for what had happened, but he hoped to be a good friend during his recovery.

#####  And another chapter up! I hope you liked this more dialogue focused chapter. Thank you so much for reading. I would love to hear what you think but hopefully until next chapter! <5>


	8. Bad News

###  Chapter 8: Bad News 

Two days later

Matt's left leg was casted now as well and Kelly was excited to see he was finally getting the help of physical therapy. Even though it would be weeks before his legs would be healed enough to even try and take a step, going from being bedbound to working with a therapist was cheering up Matt's spirits as well.

There was also hope now that he could go home soon. Even though he had been offered to be brought to Chicago on medical transport, Matt had decided to stay the time needed here, so he wouldn't be moving from hospital to hospital, but instead could go home with Kelly straight away.

Kelly was pushing the wheelchair outside to small deck by the restaurant. Matt enjoyed finally being outside again. It was two weeks since the accident today and he was finally feeling a little bit better. His legs were both elevated on the leg rests and his left leg kept hurting him. The nurses had taken the IV's out of his arms yesterday and the pills he got now just took the top off. Since yesterday he had been working on his elbow with a therapist. He had been excited for it, but it hurt so bad he wasn't looking forward to the next session tomorrow. He wanted to do his best for it, but the headache he was still experiencing made everything a lot harder.

''What can I get you?''

''I don't really want anything to be honest.'' Matt shrugged.

''Well I am going to get you something anyway.'' Kelly told him.

Waking inside, he picked up some water for Matt as well a coffee for himself, ordered some paninis and made his way outside again.

''See, got you something anyway – panini is coming as well.'' Kelly said as he put the water down.

''Did you come here by car?'' Matt asked. Kelly frowned for a second as he had already said he didn't have a car anymore.

''I haven't.'' Kelly admitted. ''I took an uber here every time. Car is a total loss.''

''You getting a new car? '' Matt asked.

''What if I don't want to.'' Kelly mumbled softly.

''Kelly, you loved your car, your motorbike and driving in general. I know it sucks that happened, but it was just an accident.''

''Well, that doesn't change anything for now.'' Kelly just said as he sat back.

''I guess.'' Matt said softly.

The woman from behind the counter in the restaurant brought the panini's outside and Kelly was excited to eat. Matt looked a bit less excited but started to eat with one hand. His other arm was on a pillow on his lap. His elbow was full of red scars from the surgery, his wrist still in a cast.

They chatted a bit and Matt told Kelly that Boden was coming by for a visit soon as well. Even though he was not looking forward to the chief seeing him like this, Boden had not taken no for an answer.

''So did you get a new car?'' Matt as ked then.

''Matt I just told you.'' Kelly said, not annoyed but just worried about his friend.

''Sorry.'' Matt said softly. ''Think I am getting tired, seem to forget so much then. Can you take me back to my room?''

''Sure.'' Kelly said, still worried about his friend. He took him back inside and back to his room. Together with one of the nurses, he helped him back on the bed and soon Matt was taking a nap. Even though Kelly could go back to the cabin, he decided to stay with Matt.

He grabbed one of the magazines from the waiting room and sat down to read it. He thought about what Matt had said. He knew he had to get a new car eventually, but the thought of having to drive again made him scared. He knew Matt was right and that is was just an accident, but it did scare him.

Matt woke up after a while and they watched some tv on the small tv in the corner of the room.

He sat with Matt was he was eating dinner, usually he got very tired soon so he would just leave soon and have dinner at the cabin.

''Kelly, can I talk to you for a second?'' Matt's primary physician came walking into the room and Kelly nodded and got up.

''Anything wrong? He still so forgetful – I wanted to speak you because I am a bit worried.'' Kelly admitted as he walked after the doctor in to his office.

''The scan yesterday showed that his brain is still very swollen and we are not sure what we can go about it.'' The doctor told him.

''He is not himself, I am really worried. Can you do anything?'' Kelly admitted as well.

''We want to place a drain because that could help, but honestly, we are not sure if it is not better to get him back to Chicago. We only have one brain surgeon here and even though I think we did well when he came in, I am not sure if we can continue to help him.''

Kelly nodded understanding. It was a smaller hospital and he understood that is was hard for them to help Matt with the previous brain injury that had already happened it easily could get too complicated.

''We want to get him on a medical transport as soon as possible so he can get the help he needs.''

''I will go talk to him if that is okay.''

''I think that is a good idea.'' The doctor nodded.

''Just want to say I am really grateful how you take care of him.'' Kelly said and he meant it. The staff had gone out of their way for him and Matt and even if they could not help him now, he was still grateful.

Walking back to Matt's room, he tried to get his story in order. He was worried about his friend's reaction as he knew Matt would not like having to go back to Chicago. He had decided against it before and he wasn't looking forward to having to tell his friend otherwise. Especially now that he got so angry sometimes because of the head injury.

A bit nervous Kelly walked back into his room.

'Bad news?''

''Ehm – yeah.'' Kelly admitted. ''There is still a lot of swelling in your brain and they are not sure if they can help you here. They will need to move you to Chicago. You will probably need another surgery on your head. It is a smaller hospital and they don't think they can help you here.''

''I don't want to.'' Matt said immediately.

''Why not?''

''Because it will only rack up the medical costs even more.'' Matt said sad.

''Matt, that will all be taken care off. Either by the CFD insurance or-''

''Or what? You know how much the divorce cost? Right, you don't. So don't come at me like you know what is going on in my life.'' Matt said angry.

Kelly tried not to feel hurt as he knew it was the troubles Matt had with his head now, but he hated how his friend lashed out. He didn't blame Matt, but he hated to see his friend like this. Because it wasn't him, and he knew it hurt Matt as well when he acted like this.

''I don't know, but I do know you need to go back to Chicago – and even if I have to pay for it myself, you are getting on that transport as soon as possible.'' Kelly said softly.

''That Is not up for you to decide.'' Matt said angry.

''You are my friend, I am not losing you.''

''Just go for now. I am done talking to you.'' Matt almost yelled.

''Fine!'' Kelly said upset as he got up. He did not want to argue with his friend and upset he walked out of the room. Angry he called for a cab and made his way back to the cabin. There, he kicked against his back, angry. He only wanted to help Matt and he knew the man was not to blame, but he wished that Matt would just go back to Chicago as he needed to. It only made him feel guiltier that Matt was worried about money now, and that he was not getting the care he needed.

#####  And this chapter has some less positive news and sets up some new storylines. I hope you like it - please don't hate me! - Thank you much for reading and please le tme know what you thought!


	9. Fundraiser

###  Chapter 9: The fundraiser 

Kelly woke up early in the morning. Even though he did not want to go to Matt too early, he wanted to make some calls. He knew that not all medical expenses would be covered by the CFD insurance since this had happened off the job. Even though Matt was really stubborn, he really needed this. The last thing he wanted was for Matt not to have the surgery and possibly have lasting brain damage from the accident.

Talking to Herrmann, he heard Boden had already talked in the firehouse after Kelly had called him getting home last night, needing to talk about his worries with someone. They had already passed the boot around and Christopher had already set up a fundraiser for tonight. He knew Matt would not be happy hearing about it, but he hoped that it would mean Matt would finally be okay with going to Chicago.

He knew he had to go to Chicago though and with a pit in his stomach he made his way to the car rental. Even though he really did not want to drive, he knew he did not have much of a choice.

His hands were shaking on the wheel as he drove to the hospital. He hated being back in a car, worried to get in an accident again. He was so relieved when he could finally park it and go inside.

Matt was sitting up in the bed. He was looking tired and sickly and Kelly hated how he was behaving. He could get a lot better going to Chicago but he was still stubborn. His breakfast was in front of him but he hadn't touched it and Kelly noticed he was back on an IV.

''Can I come in?'' he asked worried as he had opened the door, not sure if he was still in the doghouse with Matt after last night.

''Yeah.'' Matt said softly and Kelly walked in and sat down on the trusted chair beside his bed. Matt was not saying anything, picking at his food.

''Something wrong?'' Kelly asked worried.

''Had a bad headache last night. You can say that you told me so and I am stupid for not wanting to go to Chicago.'' Matt said, stabbing the pancakes on his plate once more.

''Matt I don't think you are stupid – I am just worried and wish you would get the help you need.''

''I can't afford it.'' Matt mumbled miserable.

''I talked to the firehouse and they are paying for your transport. You don't need to worry about it at all.'' Kelly told him after he had been on the phone most of the morning since he got up.

''But I do, I don't just want to bum off money from other people.'' Matt admitted. Looking away from Kelly he looked out of the window.

''Matt, your finances are none of my business but –''

''- me and Gabby didn't have a prenuptial agreement since we got married unexpectedly. Had to pay her back a lot for keeping the house – I am not broke but-''

''Ah Matt.'' Kelly sighed, feeling horrible for his friend. He had always been so careful with his money and never really splurged on anything.

''You know everybody has your back and we will arrange it for you.''

''But I don't want to be dependent on other people again.'' Matt said softly. Kelly started to feel worse, knowing that he had caused this. He knew he had to pay for his own medical bill as well from his few nights here, but he knew it was nothing compared to what Matt was up against.

''You need the surgery, you can't go on like this.'' Kelly said concerned. His friend looked at him, looking miserable.

''You are constantly getting angry over nothing, forgetting stuff. I worry about you. You really need that surgery and the care in Chicago.''

Matt was moved by how much his friend cared. Looking down again, he knew Kelly was right, even if though it was not really want he wanted.

''Alright if you are not eating those pancake-'' Kelly looked at the mess he was making on the plate without even taking a bite.

''Helps yourself, might at least get the nurses thinking a bit better of me.'' Matt mumbled as he dropped the fork and moved the table his way.

''I hoped you'd go eat it now.''

''I am really not hungry.'' Matt just mumbled as he pushed it even more Kelly's way.

''You should though.''

''I am really not hungry.'' Matt said again and Kelly let it go for now. Lately there had bene a lot of battles to pick with his friend but this was not one of them. Hopefully he would eat a bit better when he felt better.

''I am going to Chicago today, need me to bring anything?'' Kelly changed the topic.

''What are you going for?'' Matt asked curious.

''Need to catch up with my ladies.'' Kelly joked, not really wanting to tell Matt.

''No really?''

Kelly sighed. He knew he should tell Matt but he knew his friend was not going to like it.

''They are holding a fundraiser for you tonight at Molly's. Figured I'd go to show appreciation. I will be back though tomorrow.'' He promised. Matt groaned and sighed.

''They mean well, just want to help you.''

''I know.'' Matt sighed. '' Can you – can you thank them for me? I do appreciate it.''

''Ofcourse.'' Kelly promised his friend. Soon he left, Matt asleep after some extra painkillers because of his head.

Driving to Chicago, his heart was racing. He really did not want to drive, but since he was a few hours away from the city he really had no other choice. He really would have wanted to take the train again, but there was no town with tracks nearby and there was no way he could afford an uber again.

It had been a long trip and he still felt scared. He just wanted to get here and get out of the car. He'd be really glad just bringing it back tomorrow.

The cuts in his hand and his arm were mostly healed and there was not much damage visible from the accident anymore.

Walking inside Molly's, he was still nervous though. It had been over two weeks since he had seen most of them. He was nervous about how they would look at him, scared how the others would feel about it.

As he walked in, Herrmann left from after the bar immediately to greet him.

''how are you doing?''

'''Hanging on, glad to be back here.''

''How is Matt? His mood improved much?''

''Not great and his mood got worse, he goes off at me almost every day - I really don't deserve any better do I.'' Kelly mumbled.

Christopher was really not sure what to say as he was worried about Kelly. Cindy immediately walked his way as well.

''Can you give this to Matt?'' Cindy asked, handing him the bag.

''I will.''

''I got him some more clothes – we brought some of Chris's clothes last time but I figured it might be a bit short and small for him. I went out to get some other stuff for him.'' Cindy said as Kelly looked in the bag.

''I am sure he really will appreciate that – thanks so much Cindy, really.'' Kelly said. It was so nice how the Herrmann's tried to do their best for him.

He made his way to the bar, although he was not going to grab a drink. He wanted to drive back to Matt through the night to be with him tomorrow morning.

''There he is – great to see you.'' Boden said, hitting Kelly on the shoulder.

''Thanks so much for coordinating this with Herrmann so quickly – surprisingly, I had to say that from Matt.'' Kelly said with a smile.

''We already spoke with his doctor here and got him on a medical transport in two day, so he can have the surgery the next morning.'' Boden said as he sat down.

''Thanks, I really appreciate that as well.'' Kelly admitted. He wanted to do what was best for his friend but it was nice to have somebody else take some of the stress away.

''Want me to call him tomorrow to tell him? Christopher said his mood swings are still there because of his head.'' Boden said a bit worried. Kelly looked tired and guilty, and the last thing he wanted was for the squad lieutenant to feel even worse.

''If you want you can, maybe it will be nice for him to finally speak to somebody else than me. I am worried about his reaction.''

''I am sure he will really appreciate it when he gets over his initial stubbornness – you know how he is.'' Boden eased his worries.

''I know.'' Kelly said. Looking down at his glass, Christopher and Boden exchanged some worried looks. It seemed like Matt was not the only one damaged by the accident.

#####  Thanks so much for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. I really struggled writing this one and thanks to a defect in my computer I did lose a part I wrote and struggled even more rewriting it! So I really hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you thought and hopefully till next chapter! 


	10. Back to Chicago

###  Chapter 10: Back to Chicago 

Kelly was at the hospital early in the morning with all of their stuff. He was driving with Matt in the transport and it was great they could finally leave this all behind. Even this recovery was far from done, even with the upcoming surgery, Kelly felt it was a big step that they were going back to the city.

Casey was loaded onto a gurney and the nurses had given him some sedatives so make the journey a bit more comfortable. Kelly kept by his side, trying to help his friend as much as he could. In the ambulance that was arranged to bring Matt to Chicago, a nurse took care of him and Kelly sat beside him, trying to keep his mind of the drive.

Halfway through the drive, Matt struggled a lot with the headache again and started to lash out at the nurse. Kelly hated seeing him like this, knew that it was not his fault that he behaved like this. The swelling was getting worse, as well as the fluid pressing on his brains so Kelly was glad he would finally have the surgery tomorrow to make it better.

But even with Kelly non-stop chatting and trying to keep his mind of the long drive, Matt could barely keep his mind with all that Kelly was telling him as his mind was still a void. It was getting harder the last few days to pay attention to anything as the pressure was still building up in his head. He knew it was stupid it had taken him so long to accept the surgery, but there was no other way.

It was going to be invasive and Kelly knew it would only prolong Matt's recovery, but the doctors were hopeful and saw a full recovery for him.

Casey looked so relieved as they arrived at Lakeshore hospital and he was taken to a private room. He was sore from the drive and tired. His head was pounding and he was scared for the surgery. He really did not want to have the surgery. The first time he had had a long recovery and he knew it would only get worse since this time the surgery was a lot longer and a lot more work on his head was needed.

Kelly was unpacking some of his stuff and was glad his friend dosing off now that the nurses had gotten him painkillers and he was comfortable in bed again.

He stayed around the room. He knew he could easily go home now, but his friend had been so nervous during the transport and about the surgery and he wanted to stay with him. Plus, there was nobody or nothing important waiting for him at home. Matt woke up again in time for dinner and even though wasn't hungry and didn't feel like eating, he was glad his friend had stayed.

''Hey, look who is here.'' Matt said as he saw the Herrmanns and Boden standing by the door.

Walking to the door, Kelly opened the door for them.

''Are we okay to go in for a few minutes? Just want to wish him well.'' Cindy enquired, standing between Boden and Christopher.

''Ofcourse. It is really sweet you came.'' Kelly said. The Herrmann's had been so concerned with him. Since Matt had no family he was close with and after his recent divorce, he was glad to see that the man was not all alone.

They walked into the room with the four of them. Matt looked a bit annoyed at first, but was glad to see them. Boden was a bit shocked to see Matt. He looked so broken and sick, but it was no wonder with his injuries.

''Glad to see the t-shirts fit.'' Cindy tied to cheer him up. Matt was silent for a second, just frowning.

''Cindy got these for you, remember?'' Kelly helped him and Matt nodded then, clearly he had forgotten about it, but he nodded now.

''Thank you.'' He finally smiled, not remembering where he got them from but believed Kelly.

''You are so welcome, let me know if there is anything else I can do for you.'' Cindy told him, sounding like an overconcerned mom. It hurt Kelly a bit that Matt had not heard from his own mom, but then he was not sure if he had even reached out to her.

The three of them left soon to give Matt some peace, but Kelly stayed by his side. He could see his friend was very nervous about the surgery tomorrow. As the surgery was already early in the morning, Matt would be gone before morning visiting hour and the nurses had allowed for Kelly to stay with his friend before he would be taken to pre-op. They watched the news and some sports together and he wanted Matt to go to sleep, but Matt was too nervous.

Kelly did go speak to his doctor for a bit as a nurse was getting Matt ready for bed. The doctor explained the surgery to Kelly again. It did not really calm his worried how much work they would be doing on his head, but they clearly knew what they were doing. Walking back, Matt had a central line in his chest again and looked even more nervous now than before.

''You know, the only thing positive about having the surgery and being stuck in bed is that I can't get up anyway.'' Matt said with a wry smile looking at his legs.

''I am so sorry Matt.'' Kelly said and tears filled his eyes.

''I think I have forgive-'' Matt said worried, hating to see his friend upset.

''You have, you remember right but I still hate myself for doing this to you.'' Kelly said and he finally started to cry. For two weeks he had managed to keep his emotions in. But his friend was looking so scared for the surgery and he blamed himself for putting his friend through this.

''Kelly, it was an accident. To be honest I don't even remember the accident now.'' Matt mumbled as his friend started to cry. He hated seeing Kelly cry and he was not sure what he could say to make it better.

''Kel, it is okay, really.'' Matt pinched his hand. ''My head was already messed up thanks to that call years ago – and I am going to get better.''

''You told me to drive carefully and I didn't.'' Kelly said, feeling a bit embarrassed for his tears with his friend but Matt looked at him so sorry.

''Again, I really don't fault you – it was an accident.'' Matt said again. He sure did feel upset about the long recovery, that would only be longer with the head injury, but he did not blame is friend for his injuries. Kelly wiped the tears from his cheeks, taking a deep breath.

''I do feel really bad.''

''I am really grateful for you friendship, and I really don't blame you for the accident.'' Matt said.

''You nervous?'' Kelly asked even though he could clearly see his friend was.

''Yeah.'' Matt admitted.

''Im going to wait here until you get out of surgery, I promise.'' Kelly told him as he was still holding his friend's hand.

''Not going to visit the ladies?'' Matt laughed nervously.

''No lady is as important as you.'' Severide told him. ''No need to be nervous, doctors know what they are doing.''

''I know. I just – I am worried it will be permanent and I keep forgetting stuff and lashing out at you.'' Matt said worried. He felt really guilty about how he had been the last few days.

''Doctor said your scans look good. Should be nothing permanent and it will get a lot better after the surgery.'' Kelly promised him. A nurse finally came with a sedative and he was glad to see Matt finally calming down a bit. Soon he was falling asleep and even though Kelly was tired as well, he stayed with Matt still.

Sitting down by this friend, he looked on the clock and was holding his friend hand until he was awoken by the nurses for some last tests before taken away for the surgery. Matt looked confused.

''What is wrong?''

''What -?''

''You are going into surgery now.'' Kelly explained to his friend as he looked dazed from the sleep and his head injury.

''Right.''

''it will be fine Matt.'' Kelly promised his friend. Matt pinched his hand and nodded a bit.

''Thank you for staying with me.''

''I will be there when you wake up.'' Kelly promised his friend again. He hated seeing Matt in discomfort and scared. Looking as his friend was taken away, he prayed for the first time in years.

#####  You are allowed to hate me for the ending, because knowing myself you might guess that maybe not everything goes well in the surgery! ;) Or will it? Thank you so much for reading! Hopefully till next chapter! 

##### 


	11. Awakening

He had gone home for a quick shower as he knew there was nothing else he could do for his friend now. He knew it would take a few hours, but he went back to the hospital straight away to wait for news on the surgery. Sitting in the waiting area, time seemed to pass so slow. Nothing on his phone could keep him engaged long enough to get his mind of the surgery his friend was undergoing now. He took a while to get dinner in the cafeteria, but even that didn't help.

It took the majority of the day until the doctor finally came to tell him that the surgery had gone well and Matt would be brought to the ICU soon. This was all the news he needed for now and he went to tell everybody in the firehouse that Matt had just come out of surgery. Sitting around waiting for his friend to be okay and see him, he was finally taken by a nurse.

Finally he was let to the ICU to see Matt. Seeing his friend in the bed, he felt bad because of how terrible he looked, but also glad everything had gone well for him. His friend was still on the breathing tube and Kelly knew he wasn't going to wake up for a while.

Kelly was sitting by his friend, not wanting to move an inch. None of the nurses had told him to leave, but he also wasn't going to.

Sitting by his friend, he only left then the nurses and his doctor came to remove the breathing tube as he as stable and everything seemed to be going well.

One of the nurses told him to leave soon. He wanted to object and be there for Matt when he woke up, but he was told that it would still be hours before Matt would wake up. Even though he was still not sure he would be there then, he hoped he would be as he had promised his friend he would be there for him when he woke up.

The next morning, he took the bus to the hospital very early. He was a bit nervous about how his friend had been over the night and hoped he could see him again. Walking towards the ICU, he came across Matt's doctor.

''How is Matt doing?''

''He woke up about an hour ago, even spoke a few words. Everything is looking well.'' The doctor said happy.

''That is a great too hear.'' Kelly said, although he felt a bit bad he had not been here for his friend

''It is going to be a long recovery, but he has done well with the surgery.'' The doctor said and Kelly towards the bed his friend was in. He was looking worse than yesterday now, his eyes swollen and dark bags under his eyes. Sitting down by the bed, he hopes Matt would be awake for a bit later. Even though his friend needed his rest Kelly knew it would make him feel a bit better seeing him awake.

He looked a bit worried at all the wires and tubes attached to Matt now. Meeting Matt's eyes then, he was so glad that his friend was awake.

''Kel-''

''Hey bud, just take it easy.'' He said a bit concerned as all colour seemed to leave Matt's face.

''G-good?''

''Yeah, you are good, everything went great.'' Kelly told him and Matt let go of a small smile. His eyes fell shut again and Kelly was reading something on his phone and texting some people to update them on Matt. A nurse came to administer some more things via is IV, explaining that he shouldn't throw up anymore because it would cause more pressure in his head. Just like the last times he had surgery he was not reacting well to the anesthesia.

Looking up from his phone, he saw Matt was awake again.

''Everybody hopes to see you at the BBQ in three weeks.'' Kelly hoped to raise his spirits as the CFD BBQ was then. Matt didn't say much, a grimace on his face.

''What is wrong?'' Kelly asked concerned as Matt looked even more uncomfortable.

''Pain and t-tired.'' Matt mumbled softly.

''Yeah, you should go back to sleep.'' Kelly told him and Matt's eyes were shut before he could even finish the sentence.

The next day, he was finally moved to a private room again and even though people wanted to come visit him, he felt too sick and refused to see anybody but Kelly. He still felt sick constantly and got upset about the pain and feeling uncomfortable. They had put him on a gastric tube as he kept feeling sick, and he had gotten really upset over it but after Kelly had talked to him about it he had finally accepted it. Besides that, he fell asleep soon enough he couldn't put up much of a fight anyway.

Kelly spend a lot of time by his bedside, trying to make him as comfortable as possible, but there was not much he could do. Matt kept slipping in and out of consciousness. Sometimes they talked for a bit but usually after a few minutes he fell back asleep.

Three days later, Matt finally felt a bit better. They removed the drain from his head and he finally managed to stay awake longer than a few minutes. As he was in his private room now, he was visited by a physical therapist each morning now to make sure he was not falling behind on the recovery of his broken limbs. There was not much Matt could do from the bed, especially still feeling bad from the surgery but he was glad to start working on his elbow again. Moving it still hurt, and it made him demotivated realizing that he also still had a long recovery left for his legs.

Kelly came walking into the room early that morning. His friend was dozing off and he wanted to leave again.

''Kel-''

''I don't want to get in the way of your beauty sleep.''

''Please –'' Matt sighed, annoyed by how tired he felt ''Please s-sit down.''

Kelly was a bit worried that his friend was still struggling with finding his words, but with the big brain surgery just four days behind him it probably was normal.

''So I know I promised I'd take you home to mine for your recovery, but I was thinking it might be nicer for you to go to your own place and sleep in your own bed and such. I will just move in with you.'' Kelly told him as he had been thinking about it.

''I am going to se - sell it I think.'' Matt mumbled softly.

''Why?''

''I want to leave the memories of the di- divorce.'' Matt said softly, struggling with his words.

''That makes sense – well the offer of my house still stands as well.'' Kelly said. ''You can stay as long as you want and need.''

''Thanks.'' Matt smiled. He saw even this short conversation was taking a lot of effort from his friend. Kelly left soon so he could sleep. Also because he was starting an extra shift at another firehouse. He wanted to make sure that he put as many hours in before Matt would come home with him so he could take some time off again. The CFD had been very understanding about the situation and since there had been years before where he had barely taken any hours off, they were not being too difficult.

They had put Matt on disability so he would still get a part of his salary. With the medical bills, Kelly was grateful they did that even though it was not something that had happened on the job but it made his worries about the medical bills and money a bit less hopefully, especially since it would be a few more months before he would be able to return to work.

Waking up a bit later, Matt felt more horrible, his head pounding. He had hoped Kelly was there, but he thought his friend had said he was having a shift.

Even though he seemed to get a bit more clarity in his head, it was still a blur.

Starting to cry because of the pain and confusion, he wished that it was over for now, or his friend was here to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, I am not that mean! So far everything went well for now :) Thank you so much for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it! Hopefully till next chapter!


	12. Home

It was almost a month after the accident when Kelly finally got to take Matt home. He had worked so many extra shifts the past days so that he had a few off again now to look after his friend. Luckily the CFD had been very understanding and he had built up a lot of time off.

Tony and Capp had done some work in the spare bedroom for Casey so it was more of his own bedroom together with Kelly yesterday. He hoped Matt would like it. Especially now that he was thinking of selling his house they had talked about him staying with Kelly as a roommate until it was sold and he found something new.

Early in the morning, he had gone to pick Casey up. He would be brought home with taxi from the hospital because of the wheelchair, but Kelly wanted to go with him anyway. Soon they were in the back of the van, driving to Kelly's apartment. After spending nearly a month in the hospital, Matt was glad to finally go home. Even though it wasn't his own home, he felt being with Kelly was enough.

His friend had already been tired when Kelly had arrived. In the morning he had had some last tests. On the x-rays it showed that his ankle and wrist were recovering nicely. His doctor promised him that hopefully in two weeks, the cast would be taken from his ankle and he could start working on his wrist as well.

The MRI was showing the swelling in his brain was going down as well. Even though it concerned Kelly that Matt struggled so much with finding the right words, the neurologist told them that it would get better once the swelling was fully down. He would see Matt in three days again.

Even though Kelly was concerned about his friend and hoped that his recovery would be without setbacks now, Matt was only concerned with going home.

They arrived at the apartment building where Kelly lived and Matt couldn't wait to go back to bed. He felt so tired and most of the stuff Kelly was telling him went right by him.

Arriving in the apartment, he was so tired Kelly took him to the bedroom straight away.

''Hope you like it.''

''It is g-great, thank you so much.'' Casey said tired as his friend helped him onto the bed. The short ride from the hospital to here had tired him out. All he wanted to do was go to sleep. Kelly made sure he was comfortable, putting his legs up and tucking another pillow in his neck.

''Alright, I should get your medication and you can take a nap.'' Kelly told his friend and Matt was almost falling asleep already. Kelly grabbed all the medication he needed as well as some water, looking as his friend took the medication, he looked concerned at him. His head was still swollen, and he looked so tired and he still had such a long way to go.

''Something on your mind?'' Kelly asked concerned as Matt looked bothered about something, He immediately recognized it when something was wrong in his friend's expression.

''They said that if I d-don't get a seizure and I get through the physical I can come back. What if I c-can't?''

''You will.''

''But what if-''

''Don't worry about that now.'' Kelly told his friend. Covering him with a blanket and closing the curtains, his friend was asleep very soon. Even though he tried to fight a lot, he got so tired and Kelly wished he would just take his rest more often. Yesterday in the hospital he had been bickering about watching a movie with Severide, only to fall asleep by the time they started it. Kelly had told him to go sleep, but Matt didn't listen.

Cleaning a bit around the house and getting dinner ready, Matt slept till dinner. Kelly didn't want to wake him, but when he went to check on him, Matt woke up.

''I made you nice bit of fish with vegetables and rice.'' Kelly told him.

''I don't think you ever m-made something this healthy.'' Matt joked at his friend.

''just following the instructions the doctor gave me.'' Kelly said as he sat down by his friend.

''Can you help me out of bed? Would really love to eat food normally.'' Matt told him and Kelly nodded and helped his friend back in the wheelchair. Matt was hurting, but the last thing he wanted was struggle with eating while in bed. Kelly parked the wheelchair in the kitchen and put the plate in front of him. Matt struggled eating with one hand but really appreciated the work his friend had put into dinner.

''how is the headache?''

''It is alright.'' Matt shrugged. He didn't feel very hungry either but Kelly had put in so much effort he did not want to leave anything on the plate. After dinner Kelly helped him onto the couch as Matt wanted to watch a movie with him, but he was worried that his friend would not even make it past the opening titles.

''The s-scar is hurting a lot now.'' Matt admitted.

On the couch now, he could barely keep his attention to the tv as he was so tired. Kelly grabbed a cooling pack from the freezer and wrapped it on a towel, handing it to Matt.

''Can you do it?'' Matt said a bit lost as he felt so tired.

Kelly sat down beside him and held the cooling pack against the surgery site for Matt.

''looks like your temper is a bit better.''

''I am on a shit ton of ste-steroids now so it might still get worse.'' Matt chuckled softly as Kelly was holding the cooling pack against this head. He was glad his friend was doing it for him, too tired to even hold up the cooling pack.

''Something wrong?'' Kelly asked a bit concerned as his friend was staring at the wall, looking bothered by something.

''Just thinking about how stupid it was g-getting my seatbelt off. I wouldn't have been in such – such bad shape right now.''

''Matt – we have been blaming each other for the accident enough. You are not to blame for taking of your seatbelt.'' Kelly said, feeling guilty that his friend even thinking of blaming himself.

''I know. I know.'' Matt said softly. Soon he was dozing off on the couch and Kelly was not sure what to do. He didn't want to wake his friend while he needed his rest so much but did want to get him back to bed.

Matt woke up after a bit, the headache a bit better now and Kelly helped him get to bed. His friend felt a bit embarrassed needing to be helped with everything, but he trusted Kelly with everything he had.

''Good to sleep?''

''Yeah.'' Matt answered.

Tomorrow a nurse that had been hired through his insurance would come to check on him and help him get dressed and ready for physical therapy.

Listening to the soft snoring coming from Matt's room, Kelly grabbed a beer and sat down on the couch for a while longer. Going to bed himself then, he finally fell asleep after calming his worries that Matt wasn't okay. The man was peacefully asleep and could easily yell for Kelly when he needed anything.

Finally falling into his slumber, he dreamed they were back in the car. Not being able to steer, they hit the rock again, the car flipping over. Crawling out of the car through the glass, Kelly looked around to find his friend, but his friend was gone this time.

Waking up, Kelly darted up the bed, rubbing over his face and getting up with tears in his eyes. Worried, panting, he walked to the door of the room where Matt was staying. Opening it just a bit, he felt relieved seeing his friend asleep in the bed.

Matt was still asleep and still panting and upset, he sat down on the couch. Sobbing softly, the guilt washed over him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and please let me know what you thought my leaving a review. Thank you!


	13. Chapter 13

**Two weeks later**

********

********

Matt was in the car to the hospital with Kelly.

The casts around his leg had finally been removed. Although he still had a brace around and was worried about his leg, he could slowly start learning how to walk again. He felt a bit bad every time Kelly had to drive him to the therapist, but his friend did without ever complaining even in the slightest. He had gotten a new car as soon as Matt had gotten home.

Kelly really didn't feel comfortable driving, but since his friend needed to go to the hospital almost every day he didn't have much of a choice.

Parking by the hospital, he got the wheelchair from the back of the car and helped his friend out of the car. Matt only took one cautious step on his right foot before sitting down.

''Still painful?''

''Yeah – and I am worried about falling.'' Matt admitted as his friend pushing the chair inside. Soon he found himself in the physical therapy room again, helped by his therapist. Even between the bars, he didn't manage to set many steps.

''Just take it one step at the time Matt.'' The therapist told him. Struggling to set one more step, therapist helped him sit down in the wheelchair.

''Take your time, it is a lot your legs are recovering from.'' The therapist told him as Matt hit his fist on the armrest.

''It is not the damn fractures, it is the damn head injury.'' Matt said with a scowl. Even now his head was getting better, he was still struggling with getting his body to do what he wanted it to do.

''Not that weird after the big surgery and the blow your head sustained. It will come back, really.'' The therapist told him. Matt was glad when the session was finally over a while later and Kelly came to pick him up.

''How did it go?'' Kelly asked after helping his friend in the car.

''It is going a little better.'' Matt just mumbled.

''Doesn't sound like it.'' Kelly said concerned as he started driving home.

''Still can't seem to get control of my legs.'' Matt sighed annoyed. ''My head is getting better yet I can't seem to get my muscles to work properly.''

''Give it some time. It has only been two weeks since the surgery.'' Kelly told his friend. ''At least your elbow and wrist are getting better right?''

''Yeah.'' Matt sighed. He was tired and his head was hurting after the long therapy session. Even though he knew Kelly meant well he wished his friend would be quiet.

''Alright, let's get you home. Hopefully next session will be better, right?''

''Yeah.'' Matt just mumbled.

At home, they got lunch ready and sat by the table together. Matt was still struggling to eat because of the barely healed fractures in his wrist and his sore elbow, but it was getting better. Kelly was still concerned about his friend though. He was pale and looked tired.

''Want to take a nap after lunch?'' Kelly asked as he had plans this afternoon, even though he didn't really want to tell Matt.

''I might, why?''

''I just, I gotta do some things.'' Kelly mumbled as he grabbed the plates.

''You know you don't have to stay around me every minute of every day?'' Matt said a bit annoyed that his friend felt he could not go out without getting Matt's permission.

''Ofcourse, just wanted to check if it was okay with you.'' Kelly said.

''I know, I am sorry, just tired and sore.'' Matt admitted. ''Can you help me on the couch? I want to take a nap.''

Kelly helped his friend on the couch, putting a blanket over him and putting the wheelchair beside the couch so he could easily move. Leaving, he hoped his friend would be okay for these few hours.

When he came home, Matt was still on the couch, holding a cooling pack against his head now.

''You are home early.'' Matt said as he looked back at Kelly walking in.

''What?''

''Just – expected me to in bed before you came home.'' Matt said as Kelly sat down beside him on the couch. He had expected his friend would meet up with a girl, but he was carrying dinner and it was only past 7.

''How is the head?'' Kelly said as he looked worried at his friend. He was looking tired and he had not used the cooling pack in days now.

''Just really sore'' Matt sighed as he looked away. His friend had never been great at lying and Kelly knew something else was bothering him.

''What is wrong? I mean, besides the obvious leg and head situation.'' Kelly said concerned.

''It is that I am scared about not being able to return to work in four months.'' Matt mumbled as he looked at his friend, ''I have not had a seizure but only after four more months they will clear me. I am so worried about something happening and me not being able to go back to work.''

''Matt, you know the doctors said everything is looking good. You are going to be fine. You will be back on shift before you know it.'' Kelly felt bad his friend was so worried about it.

''Easy for you to say, you are back on work in two weeks.'' Matt sulked.

''What else?'' Kelly asked as he knew something else was still bothering Matt.

''It's nothing.''

''It's not nothing if it is bothering you.''

''Gabby reached out to me. She left me a voicemail, probably heard what happened through somebody from the firehouse.''

''You going to call her back?'' Kelly asked concerned, he was really not sure if that would a good idea. The only thing that would happen was things ending badly again, and that was the last thing he needed now.

''I don't think so. Just a bit upset how big of a mess my life has become.'' Matt said miserable. ''Lost my wife, my house and now possibly my job.''

''Matt – things are going to be fine. You haven't had a seizure and your head is slowly getting better. The house is still yours and as soon as you are better, you can go back there and everything will work out, I am sure.''

''Thanks.'' Matt smiled, feeling a bit better after spilling it all out to his friend.

''You know what I just did?''

''You were very careful keeping that a secret from me – so no.'' Matt kind of mocked him and Kelly laughed.

''True – I just went to a driving class. Did two hours with a driving instructor and also picked up dinner for us.''

Matt groaned. ''Kelly I know you feel bad, but there is no reason to take driving classes – you drive fine.''

''I drive recklessly, and look where that landed you.''

''It was an accident.'' Matt assured him again.

''I know, I just want to.''

''Okay.'' Matt said as he did want to argue with his friend about this.

''Alright, time to eat dinner.'' Kelly said then as he got up, grabbing dinner he had taken and putting it on plates, sitting down beside his friend again.

''Kel- thank you for everything you are doing for me.'' Matt felt a bit bad about being so cranky to him today.

''Ofcourse, you don't need to thank me for that.'' Kelly said with a small smile, appreciating his friend did though. Sitting together, watching their game, he hoped everything would be better for his friend soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you liked this chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

**4 weeks later**

Kelly worryingly stayed close to his friend as they were walking through the park near his house. Even though Casey was taking it slow, he was worried his friend would fall or his leg would give in.

Just two weeks ago, Matt had gotten the clear to walk outside of his therapy sessions. Even though it was going slow because both his legs had been hurt in the crash, he was just glad his friend was getting back on his feet.

''We can sit down if you get tired.'' Kelly reminded him.

''It's fine, I can do it.'' Matt assured his friend. He looked a lot better now that he was back on his feet. He still had difficulty with walking on his left leg – but the doctors assured him it was normal because of all the fractures that had to heal in his leg.

Even though he was still walking slowly, he made sure he and Kelly walked everywhere so he could practice outside of the therapy sessions.

Unfortunately, his headache still got bad at night. But he was getting a lot better and he was not very vain, but he was glad that his hair was growing back. At least it was not as clear anymore that he had had multiple brain surgeries, as the scars faded under his hair.

At the end of their walk, Severide had his arm around Matt as he was starting to struggle more now. His right ankle was all better, but his left leg got tired easily.

Making it home, they sat down for lunch, Kelly looking worried at his friend because of his tired expression after the walk. They had been out for almost n hour. He was rubbing over his leg as well and Kelly knew he could no longer hide the pain.

''You look really tired, are you okay? In pain?'' Kelly asked concerned as his friend looked worse and worse by the minute. It had been a long walk and he was pretty sure that his friend had pushed himself once again.

About a week ago, Matt had collapsed in the shower after a long therapy session, his leg giving in and him being tired. Even though he had said it was his own fault for being tired and showering without sitting down, Kelly was concerned it would happen again and he would hurt himself.

''Just a short nap and I will be fine.'' Matt assured his friend.

Kelly went out to get groceries as Matt was taking a nap. He was glad that his friend was easily talk about his own limits now and when he needed a nap. His friend had been so scared about the seizures before, but now that he had been fine for a few weeks without a seizure happening. Now that it seemed like a part of his anxiety was gone, he was putting his everything in recovering.

Matt waking up, his leg hurting less and he finally felt a bit less tired, although he still constantly felt exhausted because of his head.

''Let's get you showered.'' Kelly said as Matt was sweaty from the bed.

Worried he was going to fall, Kelly held his upper arm as he stepped into the shower. The large scars on his leg and his elbow were less visible now, but Matt didn't care about them. Even though it had been a long recovery to get back on his feet, it had been the hardest to recover from his head injury.

He was still on a lot of medication, but had not had a seizure and as the head injury came farther and farther behind him, he hoped it would stay that was. He was not as worried anymore about it now, even though it still was there in the back of his mind.

''You can leave, I'll be fine.'' Matt assured his friend as he sat down on the chair Kelly had placed in the shower for him.

''Sure?''

''Yeah.'' Matt nodded, Kelly leaving him be. He could call for him again when he was done, but it felt good taking a shower on his own again, even though he still couldn't stand up for all of it.

Kelly walked by the door a few times to make sure his friend was okay. But he heard Matt talk on the phone then, the shower no longer running. He was curious about his friend calling with somebody, but did not want ot intrude on his privacy.

Getting out of the bathroom, Matt made his way back to his bedroom, grabbing some clothes. Putting the underwear and a shirt on, Kelly came out to help him with his pants and his socks. He saw his friend getting a bit embarrassed, wanting to change the topic

''I was thinking we could go out tonight.'' Kelly announced.

''like what?''

''Grab dinner, go to a movie. You aren't well enough to go barhopping.''

''Sounds like a plan.'' Matt smiled. In the beginning it had been hard to allow his friend to help him, but now he was used to it.

They left to get some burgers a the burger place close by before going to the cinema. Casey had wanted to walk there first, but as his leg was too sore from their long walk this morning, he was soon stuck in his wheelchair again as Kelly pushed him towards the restaurant.

Getting their burgers, Kelly could no longer keep his curiosity in.

''So I heard you talking to somebody on the phone earlier, everything alright?'' Kelly asked.

''I talked to Boden. He says I can start working in the CFD headquarters soon on desk duty until I can do back on light duty – then active duty.''

''I am really glad to hear that.''

''Yeah, it will be good to get out of the house.'' Matt sighed. Since his recovery was so long, he did not want to wait even more months before he could go back to work. Only in four months, he would be allowed to do his physical to be allowed going back to work. Even though he was sure he would be good enough to work in two months, he couldn't return before the neurologist would give his okay. But sine he had not had a seizure, he hoped it would be enough.

Enjoying their burgers, Matt was really grateful how Kelly had stayed by his side all this time. Even though his friend had caused the crash, he never blamed him and was just grateful for their friendship.

They made their way to the cinema after and Matt got in his wheelchair. The walk had really tired him out, and it was nice to have his leg up now that it was hurting so bad. Putting his leg up, he was glad that his friend had taken him out. He had been so careful before, worried that he would only make it worse. Besides that, he had not wanted to gout since everybody would see how much help he needed. Even though he did not like having to show that to people, he was glad that his friend had taken him out now.

Putting the 3D glasses on, they enjoyed the first part of the movie, but as it continued Matt started struggling looking at the screen, his head started to pound.

''Kel-''

''What is it?'' Kelly whispered concerned as some people were looking at them annoyed.

''Headache is bad.'' Matt annoyed, the 3D glasses on his lap and looking really upset.

''Hey, it is fine, let's just go home.'' Kelly said as he saw his friend struggling.

''The 3D is really messing with my head.'' Matt mumbled as Kelly got the wheelchair of the brakes and they made their way out of the cinema. Matt had his head on his hands as his head was pounding and throbbing. Walking home, Kelly hoped that the would be okay. It might have not been smart to go to a 3D movie while his friend was still recovering from that head injury.

Making their way home, Matt was soon in bed and asleep. Even though the ending of the evening had been a bit less successful than Kelly had hoped, he was glad that his friend gone out anyway. Kelly looked as his friend was falling asleep. Even though Matt was so sure he could go back to work already, even desk duty, Kelly was not so sure after what had just happened at the cinema.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter. We jumped in time a bit as I think it is time to start rounding off this story. I am working a on a new long multi chapter story but I don't want to start uploading it before finishing this one. There will be about two or three more chapters, so I hope you are still interested in those! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please let me know what you thought! :)


	15. Arson

TWO MONTHS LATER

Kelly was packing up his stuff for shift as Matt came walking past him as well, getting ready to go to the CFD for his shift. He looked as Matt was packing up his bag, and even though he knew his friend was doing great, he still kept an eye on him and checking if he was packing everything in his bag.

''Everything okay to go to work?''

''I am fine.'' Matt assured him. Since six weeks he worked in the office at the CFD headquarters. Even though he didn't really like it at first, he was glad to finally do something again.

After picking up some coffee, Kelly dropped him off on the way to the firehouse and Matt walked inside the building.

On his way to the office, he spotted a familiar figure.

''Chief!''

Boden turned around and walked towards Matt with a smile, hitting him on the shoulder.

''What are you doing here?'' Matt asked a bit surprised.

''Have meeting here, it is good to see you. You look good.'' Boden told him.

''Thanks chief, won't be long before I am back at the firehouse.''

''Don't rush it, we need you back healthy.''

''No worries chief, things are going well.'' Matt smiled.

''Heard you are coming by the firehouse as well tonight for dinner.''

''Yeah, Kelly invited me. Besides that, he likes to keep an eye on me.'' Matt laughed as he walked next to Chief Boden as they were headed towards the same wing of the office.

''He is a great friend.''

''He really is.'' Matt agreed. ''Alright, I gotta go right here.''

''I will see you tonight.''

''See you tonight.'' Matt smiled as he took the turn to arson, where he was working now. Sitting down by his desk, he laid his leg up on the small rest under is desk.

His leg still got tired, but it didn't hurt anymore. It just still felt stiff, but the therapist had told him that would still get better.

He would only be here for another month. Then he would go back to the firehouse to work on light duty, before doing his physical and seeing if he could go back on full duty.

Now that he was also on less medication, he didn't feel as dazed most of the time either. It had been such a problem in the beginning when he had been on the stronger painkillers for his head. He had only worked half days, and had been frustrated he could even barely make it through the morning. Now he still went home early sometimes when his head started playing up again.

Working through a stack off files that day, he packed up.

''Any plans tonight?'' Danielle asked from the desk beside his.

''Going to my firehouse for dinner.''

''You must really miss them.''

''Yeah, I mean, it's nice here but –'' Matt stammered as he was worried to insult her.

''I get it, no worries.'' She chuckled. ''You need a ride? 51 right? I live only a few blocks away.''

''Thanks, but got to give my leg some work after sitting all day.'' Matt smiled, swinging his bag over his shoulder and walking out then. Walking towards the fire house, he took the bus for the second half as he did not want to strain himself. He knew he wanted to do more, but did not want to make it any worse by straining himself. The road to recovery had been long enough already.

Walking into the firehouse, he was greeted by everybody and sat down by the table for dinner.

''how are you feeling?''

''I feel good.'' Matt said and it was not a lie. Even though he knew he wasn't back on the physical level he had been before the accident, his head had been bothering him less and he could finally put in the work.

''You still have physical therapy?''

''Once a week, mostly for my elbow, it does get sore after working.'' Matt admitted. ''Shouldn't be too long though. Have my physical in two months.''

It was hard still having two months left of not doing the job he loved, but only in two months the CFD could clear him. He had not had a seizure since the brain surgeries, but it was something he, the CFD and his doctors were worried about.

Cruz put dinner on the table with the help of the new candidate and they piled on their plates. Kelly was glad to see Matt was eating properly as well, even though he was well on the road to recovery, he still had to bulk up again quite a bit. Chatting a bit logner after dinner, Matt announced it was time for him to go. Kelly walked with him to the door of the firehouse.

''Are you sure you are okay walking home?'' Kelly asked, knew that Matt was very stubborn.

''Í will be fine, gotta keep using these legs.'' Matt told him and Kelly looked as he started walking. His hands tucked in his pockets, he was making his way home. His leg was sore after the long day, but he managed to make the twenty minute walk home. Thinking about what Boden had said about his friendship with Kelly, he knew that he was right. And he was already planning something to thank his friend for everything.

 

* * *

 

Matt was up early the next morning. Getting showered, he looked around the room he had been staying in since the car accident. He had already put his house on the market, in the hopes he would get some of the money back he had lost in the divorce. But even though he would look for a smaller apartment eventually, he was in no hurry leaving. He was grateful for how Kelly had looked after him after the accident and both of them were used to their roommate situation now. They would see what would happen in the future, but for now they were content living together.

Putting breakfast on the table, he waited for Kelly to come home, putting an envelope on his plate.

Kelly came walking inside, Matt standing by the table. The table was set with bread rolls, scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and many other good things and he smiled.

''What did I deserve this for.''

''I really appreciate how you were there for me after the accident –''

''You mean the one I caused.''

''Kell, that doesn't matter, you were here for me without you I would have never recovered this well.'' Matt said as he sat down across from his friend at the table. ''You stayed with me all this time and put up with me when I was my worst.''

Kelly knew he was talking about his mood swings because of the brain injury, and didn't want his friend to feel bad about that.

''Matt – you had a brain injury, you weren't a horrible person.''

''Doesn't mean I can't thank you.'' Matt said as he pointed at the envelope. Curious Kelly picked it up and opened it. There was a card in it and Matt's scraggly handwriting it said they would go to the cabin together shortly before Matt had his physical, and Matt had already changed his shifts for him.

''Only if you want to-''

''I really like it, thank you, that means a lot.'' Kelly smiled as they started digging into breakfast.

''Are you sure you are okay with me driving us there?'' Kelly asked a bit concerned.

''Ofcourse I trust you Kel, I trust you more than anybody in the world.'' Matt said and Kelly smiled, looking at the card again, it was such a sweet gesture from Matt and he really appreciated it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading as always! The chapter after this one will be the last one for this story. I hope you don't mind the time jumps, I just didn't want to go over every detail in Matt's recovery - there will be other stories for that ;)  
> Thanks so much again and hopefully till the final chapter!


	16. The physical (Ending)

Kelly was driving them to the cabin. It would be a short getaway before Matt's physical this week. He had the physical next Tuesday and he was really nervous about it. Kelly hoped that their time at the cabin would take his mind of it, at least for a little bit.

Close to the cabin, they almost got to the road where they had had the crash. Matt was looking out of the window, and Kelly had to take a breath.

''This is where it happened, right?''

''Yeah, it did.'' Kelly said. Even though Matt did not remember all of it, especially not after the surgery, he still remembered a little bit. They looked out of the window, in silence. Kelly couldn't help but think back about how scared he was when he found Matt missing beside him. How he had climbed out of the car and it took minutes before finding Matt. How hurt Matt had been and how frail and broken he had looked at the hospital. They were silent until arriving at the cabin. Matt sighed.

''Well, it is a thing in the past.''

''I guess so.'' Kelly smiled. Getting out of the car, they onloaded their stuff and the groceries they had bought on the way towards the cabin.

It had been a bit hard for Matt to drive by the accident site. Even though he did not remember most of it, it remind him of how much he had almost lost. But Kelly looked even paler. Hopefully their days here would put it on the back of their minds again.

After unpacking, they grabbed some stuff to take out on their boat while they were fishing.

Standing by the boat in his shorts and a t-shirt, Kelly noticed the scars on Casey's leg and arm from the surgeries for the fractures. He had recovered well, and even though he was still nervous for the physical, he had trust that his friend would be back at the firehouse within no time.

Getting out onto the water, they chatted a bit about the happenings at the firehouse. As Matt had been on light duty for two months now, he knew what was going on again. It made him feel excluded, but now he was a part of his family again.

Kelly was the first to catch a fish. Putting it away for dinner, they continued.

''You really good to go back to work – I mean, your head injury was not nothing.'' Kelly asked as he threw out the rod again.

''I really feel great. I wouldn't do the physical otherwise.'' Matt said as he grabbed another beer.

''No more headaches? Or dizzy-''

''Nothing Kel. I know you are worried my doctor cleared me. I am not even taking any medication anymore.'' Matt assured him.

''I know, I just don't want anything to happen to you.''

''Nothing will, although I might push you off the boat if you stop bothering me. Again, I got cleared by my doctor and I feel great.'' Matt assured him.

''Fine, fine.'' Kelly smiled. ''It will be good to have you back at the firehouse.''

''It will be really good to be back.'' Matt sighed.

After fishing, they got a fire going and as Kelly was cleaning the fish, Matt was prepping the rest of dinner, walking outside then with the beers and the rest of dinner. Sitting down by the fire, they enjoyed the fresh fish and their beers. The stars were already out by the time they decided the eight beer would be their last. Fumbling around with the paper that had been stuck to his bottle, Matt finally coughed and asked the question that had been on his mind all day.

''Saw how concerned you looked at the accident site today. You don't blame yourself anymore do you?''

''No not anymore. But Matt, if you had not been able to go back to work, I had never forgiven myself.''

''Luckily I am going back to work so you have nothing to blame yourself of.'' Matt said.

''Yeah, I guess.''

Glad his friend didn't blame him for anything, they put out the fire, making their way inside the cabin. Both of them were pretty tired and the beer was really doing a number on them.

* * *

 

**The next tuesday**

''You need a good breakfast.''

''Thanks.'' Matt said, digging in. He had worked nonstop in the gym in the past few weeks and he felt ready for his physical today. His doctor had already talked to the CFD that there was no reason he would not be allowed to do his physical. He was off the painkillers, the medication for his head and there had been no sign of seizures. He had been worried about his leg, and even though he would still see his physical therapist for a few more weeks for his leg and elbow to see if everything was okay, he trusted that it would be fine.

Kelly made sure he was okay as they left the house. Matt noticed him checking on him but tried not to mind. Today was a big day. He was ready to get back to work, but he knew that Kelly was still nervous.

To be honest, he was nervous as well

Even though he was doing great, he knew that he could still fail his physical. Even though he might be able to retake it, he just wanted to get back on truck.

It had been half a year, and he had really missed it. Getting into the car, Kelly drove him to the academy. Even though he should had have had shift today, he switched it so he could go with Matt. Matt really appreciated it as he was glad he didn't have to go in alone, but it also made him more nervous. But he was so grateful Kelly even put in all this effort for him. Even though he could easily drive himself, he was really nervous and it was nice to have his friend there. If he would get denied to go back on active duty, he was not sure what he was going to do.

At the CFD academy where they took the physical, Kelly looked as Matt walked to the door.

''Good luck.''

''Thanks.'' Matt smiled, walking through the doors.

Kelly sat in the waiting area, nervously waiting for Matt to be done. Even though he tried to read the news on his phone, he couldn't really concentrate and all he wanted for his friend to come out and give him the news. Finally, after about an hour, Matt came walking from the room. Kelly tried to read his face, but Matt was like a blank canvas.

''And…''

''And I am coming back to the firehouse!'' Matt said excited, Kelly high fiving him.

''That is so great, when do you start again?''

''Next week, Oh I am so glad.'' Matt sighed. With all his injuries and especially the one on his head, it had seemed like a stretch that he would ever come back to the firehouse, but everything had turned out alright in the end.

In the car back he was messaging the rest of the firehouse about his soon return and at home, Kelly cracked open a beer for both of them.

''Cheers, to you returning to the firehouse. ''

''Cheers, to our friendship.'' Matt smiled as he hit his beer bottle against Kelly's.

''To our friendship.'' Kelly smiled.

''I wouldn't have been able to come back to the firehouse without you. Thank you so much for being there for me – and pushing me when I wanted to quit with the head injury.'' Matt told his friend.

''That is what friends are for.'' Kelly told him, but grateful his friend had said that.

''And thank you for the friendship we share.''

''Thank you too.''

Smiling they took a sip of their beer, grateful everything had turned out so right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, so that was the whole story! I hope you enjoyed it all coming to full circle and thank you so much for staying with the story all this time! It means a lot!  
> This story ending means I will also continue Sickness and in Health now, so if you are looking for more stories to read, you can always check it out. :) For now, thank you so much again and hopefully till another story!


End file.
